


growing pains

by jxneun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, digihusbands, dumb boys in love, one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxneun/pseuds/jxneun
Summary: The joys of being a teenager: falling asleep in lecture, outgrowing your clothes, thinking about your future, and developing a huge crush on your best friend.Or at least, that’s Yamato’s predicament. After all, when did the world ever give him a break?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 82
Kudos: 48





	1. left on read

**Author's Note:**

> This multi-chaptered fic will be mostly Yamato-centric, but Taichi will play a role in introducing the fic’s prologue. Set around Adventure Tri, after Ketsui. Does not include Kizuna nor Psi (2020).
> 
> Rating: PG-13, for Ch 1-6. Rating may change in later chapters; rating becomes Mature/Explicit in chapter 7-9.
> 
> Pairing: Yamato/Taichi, but starts rather one-sided if you squint :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and technological miscommunication. What can result from this?

**chapter 1: left on read**

* * *

taichi: lol tbh im kinda hungry [2:05AM]

yamato: go eat

taichi: nooo i don’t want to. i’ll wake hikari up if i go make food

yamato: well u could go to sleep for dinner lmao

taichi: so mean. i didnt eat dinner because i knocked out after studying :/

yamato: oh. how late are your prep school classes?

taichi: hmm they usually end pretty late around 10:30?

yamato: wait for 15 mins

taichi: ? uh okay

yamato: taichi open your door

[read: 2:45AM]

yamato: hello?

yamato: ... [sent: 3:15AM]

* * *

The next morning, Taichi drowsily walked into class, still tired from having to wake up around 5:45AM to get ready for football practice in the morning. He had to get up early since he had to prepare for tryouts for the upcoming season to recruit for incoming first-years. He barely woke up on time to his alarm clock, and he didn’t want to wake the rest of the household, since he knew how Hikari had been studying for entrance exams and was finally getting sleep for once. Mom was resting, since she wasn’t feeling well lately, given that it was flu season. Taichi scurried out the house once he gathered his necessities and belongings, unlocking his bike before speeding off. 

As captain, he held a fair share of responsibilities, acting as the rock for the rest of the team to lean on. He didn’t particularly mind, and he adored playing football. It reminded him of the simpler times, before they had ventured out into the Digi World, and all his frustrations were let out when he played on the field, with vigor and high energy. Now, he faced different challenges, and he had to think about his future, besides from what he was currently doing in high school. Polishing the footballs and his cleats were simple, thinking about university and what career pursuits he had in mind was another. After practice was done, Taichi headed off to class.

Fatigued, he barely could keep his eyes open, and he couldn’t help but wonder what types of buns the cafeteria was serving today. His stomach growled, and he groaned, wishing that time would pass a lot faster, so he could eat and get some well-deserved rest. He sadly had rushed out the house, forgetting to eat breakfast and pack lunch in the process.

Lately, his prep school work in addition to his regular schooling was catching up to him, and he had to put even more hours into studying, since a lot of learning materials didn’t necessarily come naturally to him. He had to work hard, more so than “work smart”. Thus, he had to pull extra hours from his social life and dedicate it to studying, thus the reason hy he was feeling more exhausted than usual. He had to really take the time to think about his future, and being able to secure his future prospects was hard. The future seemed so far away, but the pressures he felt from the thought of failure were excruciating. Just a few weeks ago, they were fighting for their lives to save both the digital and human worlds. He barely even filled out his form for his ideal career path, but after what had happened in the turn of events with Nishijima-sensei, Taichi couldn’t help but feel drawn to policymaking. He could help bridge both the human world and the digital world, and it was something that was more tangible, than thinking of some pipe dream of becoming a professional football player or a doctor or something. Sure, Taichi was the captain of the football team, but he wasn’t _that_ good. Him and his team definitely had a lot to improve on, especially since they weren’t the most prominent among the other high school teams in the region. 

Regardless, he was still groggy from staying up late from studying after prep school, and from talking to Yamato about god knows what, since they were talking about pretty nonsensical things in the beginning. He was in pretty low spirits, so it cheered him up when Yamato texted him, asking him what he was up to. Lately, he hadn’t really taken the time to eat properly, since he was feeling more stressed than usual with exams coming up. Moreover, everyone had such busy schedules lately, so it was rare for all of them to meet up or spend time with one another. So when Yamato sent him a pretty funny meme, albeit out of nowhere, it put a smile to his face. Consequently, they ended up talking pretty late into the night, until Taichi ended up succumbing to his well-needed sleep, falling into a deep slumber. He barely had enough time to grab his phone charger on the way out, so his phone was still out of battery from using it all night; he planned to charge it later, once lunch started. 

Taking his seat, Taichi put his head down on the desk. It was just homeroom, so there wasn’t really anything too urgent or important discussed in class. He rested his head down, trying to relieve the headache he was experiencing from sleep deprivation, hunger, and fatigue. 

Taichi was more of an early riser, since he had to wake up early most days for football practice as the captain of the team. Contrary to popular belief, Taichi was pretty adept at getting up on his own at dawn. It was just that he preferred to sleep in and get some beauty sleep when he didn’t have to wake up early. 

On the other hand, Yamato was actually more so of a night owl. Most would be surprised, given how put together Yamato seems a lot of the time, since he effortlessly pulls straight A’s even with his lead position in his band, and how he is doting as ever to Takeru, despite how Takeru is pretty grown up by now. Yamato would often text Taichi at later hours rather than throughout the day, often sending pictures of cats or dogs he found to be amusing, or songs that he was currently listening to in his playlist. Yamato was still pretty good at waking up early, but sometimes Tai suspected that Yamato would just straight up not sleep and just resort to napping at school on the rooftop... 

Even though Yamato appeared stoic as ever, Taichi knew Yamato was kind of a softy. After all, he knew how the blonde boy couldn’t resist the Digimons’ earnest stares, especially when they were in their baby or child forms. Not to mention, Yamato was incredibly overprotective over Takeru when they were younger, and now to a lesser extent, since Takeru was getting older and more independent. He was becoming less of a crybaby and maturing into a fine, young teen. Taichi could tell that Takeru had a pretty apparent crush on his little sister, Hikari, but his flirty tendencies and extensive hat collection made Taichi feel more so inclined to think to leave the two alone to deal with their middle school latent teen angst. At the same time, other underclassmen had crushes on Hikari, like Daisuke for example. Taichi trusted his little sister though, and believed that she would confide in him if she ever needed it. Hikari was smart as a whip, and wittier than the rest of the lot. She could handle a few hormonal teenaged boys with unresolved feelings. 

Speaking of Yamato, as Taichi was regaining focus of his surroundings, he noticed that the blonde-haired boy was scowling, and fine lines on his face had emphasized his annoyance. He appeared to be seething, and was looking out the window, averting his gaze from Taichi’s direction.

“ _Hey Yamato,_ ” waved Taichi from his seat, trying to make eye contact with the other boy.

Yamato looked at him, with clear disdain on his face, demonstrated through the furrowing of his brows and his unwillingness to meet him eye-to-eye. He then looked the other way, without verbally answering Taichi. 

Great.

Yamato was mad about something and Taichi didn’t know what he even did to get this sort of response. He barely even was getting through his day as is! Still, offering the benefit of the doubt, Taichi wanted to ask Yamato what was causing his sour mood.

“ _Yamato, what’s wrong_?” said Taichi, bewildered as to what had upset the other boy so early in the day. 

“ _It’s nothing,_ ” retorted Yamato, whipping his head towards the brunette, before looking back at the school gates through the window. 

“ _Yamato are you mad at me, cause I_ -“

“ _I said it’s nothing_ ,” interrupted Yamato, before Taichi exasperatedly said, “ _You’re mad at me, aren’t you? What did I do wrong?_ ”

“ _Drop it,_ ” responded Yamato, with an irritated expression on his face. 

“ _Why are you mad at me? Is it because I-_ “

“ _Taichi, I said drop it,_ ” said Yamato, sounding even more pissed, before taking his leave, as the class bell had rung to signal the start of the next class. 

While Hikari could handle some teenaged boys, Taichi was having trouble with this particular one. This temperamental, blonde-haired boy who was his best friend, was ironically also the bearer of the crest of Friendship. Yamato was his other half, their connection allowed their Digimons to evolve into Omegamon. Taichi had managed to break down the aloof, brooding boy’s walls he had put up around others, but Taichi still had a difficult time understanding Yamato at moments.

He didn’t really have any patience for this at the moment either, since he was pretty tired and last night Yamato seemed fine. Hopefully Yamato would cool down and they could settle this without Taichi getting a few bruises in the process, since they tended to resolve things with their fists over verbal agreements. For the mean time, he had to hurry along to his history class, and he couldn’t risk Aizawa-sensei throwing a fit over him falling asleep in class. This problem could wait.

As he was leaving to go to his next class, Yamato narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and pursed his lips into a fine line, before mumbling,

“ _Stupid Taichi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! This will be my first multi-chaptered fic for Digimon and it will be divided up into chapters with separate “themes”, many of which pulled from modern 21st century dating culture. 
> 
> This chapter will be one of the only chapters where Taichi’s POV will be the main focus, but Taichi will get to be the star again towards the end of this fic. Please let me know any ideas that you all have or would like to see me implement! 
> 
> Just as a general list of things to expect, these are the following possible titles of the next few chapters or so:
> 
> B.O.
> 
> jealousy versus envy
> 
> crushes
> 
> first kisses
> 
> missed calls
> 
> grey sweatpants
> 
> voicemails
> 
> dating apps
> 
> valentine’s day & white day
> 
> joy ride
> 
> & more, those of which will be kept under wraps ;) Comment down below to let me know your ideas/thoughts/questions/concerns! I promise this will be less dreary than my other fics, but I can’t promise that this won’t be dramatic or teen angsty <3


	2. patience is a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s stubborn, but at least he’s self-aware. 
> 
> Yamato‘s not stupid, but he was definitely stupid for falling for his dense best friend.

** chapter 2: patience **

Yamato glanced at his phone screen, and to his disappointment, he had no new messages. Rubbing his temples, he let out a heavy sigh, slouching forward into his desk; looking out to the scenic view of the courtyard, sitting in class never felt so dismal. It was 7AM in the morning and he was exhausted. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there, but time ticked ever so slowly. With each tick, Yamato could feel his patience wearing thin, and he simply wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. 

When he had brought over food for Taichi, the idiot didn’t respond to his messages, so he waited out there in the rain, with the food he had prepared growing cold. The apartment door was locked, and there was no sight of the brunette goggles-clad boy. Yamato groaned and simply hurried off home, after Taichi had failed to respond for over half an hour. He took off once the rain had slightly subsided, to avoid getting sick. Luckily, he hadn’t been caught in the rain for too long, since he had taken his bike; otherwise, he probably would have been sick with a cold at this very moment. 

When the others had come into the barren classroom, he drawled on, muttering a few greetings before focusing on his own train of thought. He barely could focus on what they were saying, since he only got three hours of sleep or so. 

That’s why, when Taichi kept trying to get his attention, he was pissed. 

He knew he was being rather petty, but Yamato knew better to keep his answers curt rather than explaining why he was so irritated. He was adamant on keeping his mouth shut for the most part, but Taichi was testing him with his insistence. He wasn’t seething because Taichi didn’t answer the door(okay, he sort of was, but that’s not the point), he was upset because this just demonstrated how painfully in love he was in. He was in love with his best friend, Taichi. 

He didn’t even know whether Taichi even was remotely aware, or if he was just feigning ignorance. While Taichi had been pretty open about his sexual orientation, he came out to the rest of the Digi Destined around a year ago, he didn’t know if Taichi even liked anyone. Meanwhile, Yamato was harboring the biggest crush on the brunette, and it was mortifying. He was 17 already for goodness sake, and he was acting like he was 12-years-old again, having a not-so-secret crush on the cute kid with the pearly whites and soft caramel locks. 

Oh wait, that kid was Taichi. 

Obviously, when he was younger, he wasn’t exactly as self-aware of his own feelings; he had a lot of pent-up anger as result of his parents’ separation, and feeling inadequate as Takeru’s older brother. At the same time, they were basically on the verge of death at each moment in time, practically every moment of their lives, when they were stuck in the Digital World. There wasn’t exactly any room for his mental capacity to handle a crush, a crush on his former “enemy” to best friend to be exact. At the same time, how dense was he to really think that his feelings wouldn’t develop into something more? 

Gentle grazes turned into frequent stares and intentional brushing of fingers. Intense glares turned into looks of longing, when he knew Taichi wasn’t looking or like when Taichi would finally fall asleep when he wasn’t on night watch (a little creepy, I know). Taichi would always volunteer to stay up and keep an eye on the surrounding area, when everyone would rest, and that was the start of when Yamato had grown more fond of the boy. 

Thinking back to those early times in the Digital World on File Island, he remembered how the two would argue even over the simplest misunderstanding; if he were to magically time travel to the past and tell his 12-year-old self at the time that he would fall in love with the brunette boy, the younger self would have scoffed with an incredulous look on his face and dismiss him.

Now, he would risk his life for the brunette, with no doubt nor hesitation. The connection among them all was strong, and he was confident that they all thought similarly, despite the different paths each and everyone had begun to take. It was scary thinking about the future, but Yamato was certain that they would all be okay; after all, they survived multiple incidents that involved them saving the entire Digital World and the human world. Career prospects were obviously not the easiest topic to think about and stomach, but they weren’t an end-all deal. He had plenty of interests, whether it be through music or in science, so he wasn’t worried. Still, he decided to attend prep school, just in case. Contrary to his “bad boy” reputation among his fans, Yamato had pretty decent grades, and he was rather fluent in French and English, since he called his grandfather every now and then. 

He wasn’t as close to his grandfather as he was with his grandmother, since most summers he spent in Shimane, but he remembered how he would visit his grandfather in Paris as a child, before his parents’ divorce. This was before Takeru was old enough to remember, but his grandfather would tell him stories as to how he met his grandmother, detailing his life post-World War 2. He would chatter away, describing his initial encounter with this beautiful Japanese woman, who would turn out to be his soon-to-be girlfriend then wife, he had met in the Opéra District. French-Japanese relations were rather strained at the time, since the French viewed the Japanese as economic competition, but grandfather didn’t let that get in the way. He loved grandmother, and he didn’t let societal values at the time dictate how he felt, nor his courtship. He was a refined young man back then, as he put it, and grandmother was a witty journalist with a cheeky smile on her face, with a trademark red lip to match. Grandfather explained that grandmother was rather acclimated, adhering to French fashion and makeup rather easily, while incorporating her Japanese roots in her everyday life. 

At the time of the war, grandfather was a translator and an educator, so he was easily able to converse with grandmother, despite a few cultural barriers and inevitable misunderstandings. Still, their love story was definitely a defining point in his childhood, which is ironic, given his own parents’ inability to compromise. Grandfather’s love and adoration for his wife granted him hope, and made him believe he was capable of that type of love. Even when grandmother had passed, grandfather continued to revel in the memories they’d spend together, and he kept their photos around the house. The garden he had planted in the backyard was in remembrance of his wife, with delicate bonsai trees and cherry blossoms littering the stone courtyard alongside French lavender. 

Obviously, Yamato’s native tongue was Japanese, so his language fluency skills in the other two languages were not at peak performance; still, he definitely pondered on potentially studying abroad in France or America. He thought about staying with his grandfather in Paris, especially since the old man had refused to move to Japan so vehemently. While the cottage was a little small, he didn’t mind living in those quarters. Yamato’s grandfather was a resilient Frenchman, a true Parisian; he embodied tough love and upheld high expectations. That’s why Yamato’s French still remained pretty good, despite living in Japan all his life. Sometimes, he would practice with Takeru, so that they could prep before grandfather would call and test them. Yamato’s grandfather was stricter than any foreign language course provided at their school, and learning from a fluent speaker, a Parisian nonetheless, easily beat any other means of help.

Leaving Japan would be a nice change, albeit a little scary. Paris wasn’t as beautiful as movies tended to portray it, with huge emphases in the Eiffel Tower and French boutiques. The streets were dirty, and tourists crowded destinations such as the Louvre. Regardless, Yamato didn’t mind. It would be good to keep his grandfather company, especially since he was growing old, and he was stubborn as ever in accepting any outside help. At least with Yamato there, he would be more inclined to relax once in awhile. Yamato would be able to help him tend to his gardens, and keep the house orderly, to ensure that his grandfather was eating well, and that the house wouldn’t get too cluttered. It seemed like a pretty safe bet, and his father was actually pretty supportive of his decision. Now, all he had to do, was make sure that he would get accepted into aerospace programs in universities in France. While his grandfather was an educator and not within the realm of his interest, he hoped that his connections would help increase his odds of being admitted, especially since he was thinking of moving a year from now in order to establish residency, in addition to his dual citizenship. 

Moreover, Takeru was growing up, and he wasn’t the same cowering little baby brother a few years ago. He was growing to be more confident, and he had begun building up more muscle playing basketball, so he wasn’t the same scrawny kid anymore. Hell, Takeru had more game than him; he remembered how before the fiasco with Meicoomon and the viruses infecting the Digimon, Takeru had invited his girlfriend (whose identity remains unknown to him this very day, to be completely honest) to his Knife of Day opening concert. Yamato had always thought Takeru had the hots for Hikari, but his brother dissuaded him, saying that they were only good friends. Yamato wasn’t convinced, especially since Takeru seemed to take any chance he could get to impress the brunette girl, or try to get her jealous. After all, Takeru even tried making moves on Mochizuki before she moved back to Tottori. Still, to prove his case, Takeru would only do so when Hikari was in the corner of his eye. Yamato’s long come to the realization that he and Takeru are hopeless cases, and the Yagami siblings remain dense as ever; at least Hikari had more of an inkling and suspicion than Taichi, at least. She was always the more perceptive one out of the two.

Referring back to the day of the concert, Taichi had his football game so he couldn’t come to the concert; to be honest, he was a little disappointed when Taichi had said that he couldn’t come. Little was an understatement, but he wasn’t going to admit that anytime soon. He was secretly looking forward to seeing Taichi in the crowd.

When he performed, he would sometimes get a little nervous and uneasy, but when Taichi would show up to his past shows, Yamato’s heartbeat would drown out his anxious thoughts. At his previous shows for the Teenage Wolves, the brunette would be in the audience, waving with his unapologetic, big toothy grin and his navy blue long sleeve hoodie. Yamato couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter and his chest swell with pride. The adrenaline he would get would take away the lingering doubts he’d have in his head, and their performances were equally unbelievable and successful, despite starting off as a small band. They quickly amassed a huge following, some of which, were a little too intense. 

Obviously, the Teenage Wolves eventually split due to musical differences and varying desires for what they wanted out of the group, so Yamato felt compelled to create a new band, Knife of Day. Even though Taichi poked fun at him for the name, recalling the cheesy “Knife of Ramen” joke the brunette made, he was proud of his band. For the song he wrote, Boku ni Totte, his inspiration was Taichi. The nights he would stay up, after completing his assignments for the day, he’d write relentlessly on end, trying to find the words and tune to encapsulate how he felt towards the boy. Whether it be his occasional disdain, annoyance, or admiration for the boy, he knew that a friend wouldn’t be thinking about their friend for at least three-fourths of the day that he was actually conscious. He knew at least that much, that his crush on Taichi had grown into something more akin to love, rather than infatuation. He’d be lying if he said that Taichi’s approval didn’t matter to him.

After all, he did call Taichi first when the power surges initially started happening. Likewise, he recognizes how he puts a lot of pressure on Taichi, even admitting to Agumon how he expected too much of his human partner. It’s almost as if holding that same unrealistic standard to the boy makes him feel less bad for his feelings of insecurity at times, especially when the stakes are high, and decisions need to be made. 

On a less “I’m-in-love-with-you-please-notice-me” note, and more so on a teen angsty train wreck, Yamato recalls how Taichi ran away that time. He grimaced. thinking back to when he had forcibly pinned the other boy to the wall, and how torn the boy looked. His eyes appeared swollen, and his face more ghastly and gaunt than usual. He recalls how Taichi had pushed against him, making his way out of the school corridor, sprinting down the hallway. He remembers the pain in his eyes, those irises showing the conflict that the boy truly felt, and the doubts that were eating away at him.

Still, Yamato had an inkling that Taichi needed to be more transparent with how he felt at the time, and he wasn’t entirely apologetic for having crossed the line and demanding answers from the brunette. If he wasn’t the one to, who would? Later, he did come to the realization as to why Taichi was so hesitant in his actions, accounting for the possible havoc each and every move that they made with the Digimon, so he did eventually semi-apologize. He just wanted Taichi to trust him, and rely on him. He didn’t want the boy to deal with things alone. After all, they were a team.

After Taichi had resurfaced, coming back without Nishijima-sensei by his side, his eyes never looked so barren before. Taichi explained what had happened, but he avoided going into details. Yamato suspected that Taichi, at the back of his mind, was in desperate need for help, and recovery at this point didn’t feel like an option to the boy. It was difficult for people in Japanese society, particularly males, to recognize that they needed help. Yamato was more so attuned to his emotions, since he saw how his parents’ unresolved issues translated over and resulted in trauma in him and Takeru. While he was never openly vocal about it, he did see a counselor from time to time. It helped, even if it did not solve the problems he had.   


Rather than addressing the problem, he saw how Taichi’s health was slowly deteriorating, and how his worries increasingly grew, especially with entrance exams for university coming up. Taichi wasn’t stupid, but prep school work and overall tedious work wasn’t exactly his forte; Taichi was more of an active speaker, thriving in terms of leadership and establishing interpersonal connections. 

That’s why, even though he was being a little harsh with Taichi, he knew that he couldn’t be completely honest with Taichi about his feelings. Even though Yamato was a romantic at heart, his grandfather’s love stories largely at fault for this, he kept his mouth shut, even though he wanted to announce it to the world. He didn’t want to add onto Taichi’s long list of worries, but still, his actions proved otherwise. 

When school ended, with the bell resounding throughout the building, it was finally time for him to escape to the confines of his apartment shared with his father. He made dinner, a simple porridge with minced meat, ginger, and scallions, and finished his remaining assignments. After finishing his schoolwork, he scrolled through his feed, looking at funny cat videos and updates from the rest of the lot. To get his mind off of things, and to avoid looking at his message notifications, he practiced playing a new song in the works on the guitar, before deciding to get his well-deserved rest. Yamato fell soundly asleep, once his head hit the pillow for the night. Unbeknownst to him, he had received several text message notifications. 

* * *

**taichi: (4 unread messages) [12:35AM]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY new chapter! 
> 
> To be honest, week 4 is coming up and I have 2 essays due soon, but I finally got the chance to just write for fun, after a busy week. I’ve been trying to draw more, since my classes are pretty writing-intensive. Tonight, I took a break from drawing to make a flyer and write this fic instead haha. I hope you all enjoyed, and I thoroughly enjoyed world-building in this universe, especially when talking about Yamato’s family dynamics. Kizuna hasn’t come out yet in the States, so I’m not including that verse in this fic. I’m really excited for Digimon Psi, and I’ve been watching the episodes multiple times, since its initial release (lw my reason to keep pushing on hahah). Much love as always, and please comment below and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions <3


	3. public embarrassment & phone separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato gets a full night’s worth of sleep for once, but can’t seem to catch a break. At least he’s not a complete mess (or so he hopes).

** chapter 3: public embarrassment & phone separation anxiety **

taichi: yamato, are you awake? [12:35AM]

taichi: even if you aren’t, hopefully you’ll read this in the morning

taichi: my phone was out of battery the whole day, so i just got home from prep school and i saw you messaged me last night...i’m sorry for not responding [12:42AM]

taichi: i fell asleep so i didnt get your text but i get why you’re mad. i hope we can talk this out. good night [12:50AM]

* * *

It was Friday morning, and Yamato had slept past his alarm. Great. Rushing out of the apartment complex, he gathered his necessities and grabbed a slice of toast to-go on his way out; he missed his morning class and it was almost time for afternoon classes. 

How much more of a mess could he be?

Heaving, he promptly arrived to campus and luckily passed the security guards at the gate who didn’t notice him, as they were lightly conversing and chattering away. Usually, the disciplinary student body was pretty strict on attendance and Yamato was not trying to get on their blacklist. He was trying to graduate and get into top programs, not get held back in Odaiba. 

Once he got to class, the rest of his classmates paid no attention to him, with the exception of Taichi. The boy looked at him briefly, raising a hand slightly to gesture at him, before putting it down. His brows were furrowed and his lips pursed, puffing out his cheeks, as the teacher entered and began the afternoon lessons. 

Ah. He just realized that he never got the chance to read Taichi’s messages. 

Feeling for his phone in his pockets, he realized that he didn’t have it. Haphazardly looking through his backpack, he still could not find it. Did he leave it at home or somehow drop it on his way or-

“ _Ishida? Is there a problem?_ ”

Shit. The teacher had noticed him and he froze into place. Kuseno-sensei was kind of an ass, especially when he felt like you weren’t paying attention to each minuscule detail of his lecture, even though his power points showed everything you had to know from the class. To be fair, Kuseno was teaching participles, which Yamato was already pretty familiar with, given his background. Plus, while their high school still had the traditional classroom setting with chalkboards, they also had projectors, and Kuseno was newly graduated from Berkeley. Since he was still young and ambitious, he came to Japan as part of the Japanese-English Teaching Program. It was convenient how he used technology primarily, but his pretentious attitude got on Yamato’s nerves sometimes.

_ “No. I was looking for my phone, since I can’t seem to find it.” _

_ “Well, you shouldn’t be using a phone during class anyway. Resuming with lecture, can you identify the participle in this sentence?” _

The classroom filled with audible snickers, coming from his classmates who made little to no attempts to stifle their laughs. 

Gritting his teeth, Yamato ignored the rest of the lot, retorting, _“Yeah. The participle is running in this case._ ”

Snorting, Kuseno responded, “ _Well, justify it. Isn’t running normally a verb? How does it work in this sense?”_

_“In the sentence, running is used to describe the word water. So in this sense, running is not a verb, rather it is modifying the noun. The sentence reads, the running water flowed down the river,”_ Yamato continued, earning a surprised look from Kuseno, “ _so, this is an example of a present participle. Do you want me to explain present and past participles to the rest of the class for you?”_ finished Yamato, in perfect English, with an annoyed look on his face.

_“No, that’s fine....Well, does anyone have any questions_ , _or shall we continue?_ ” bitterly grumbled Kuseno, appearing defeated in his own game. Giggles resounded in the room, before another student chided in, asking questions about dangling modifiers and past participle. 

Yamato then sat down, simultaneously taking a deep breath. Muttering curses under his breath, now that the potential public embarrassment issue was dealt with, now he had to figure out the rest of his shit.

He was not having it today. 

Now, he had to deal with his problem at hand, the case of his lost phone. If anyone found his phone, he’d be screwed. His phone wallpaper had a picture of just him and Taichi; normally, people deleted their text messages, to save space. Instead, in his case, he kept all the texts he had with Taichi. He was kind of a hapless sap like that, but he didn’t care(or at least that’s what he told himself). That way, he would be able to, which he would never admit out loud, reread text messages and relive those moments. He was a little lovesick, but he for hell sure wasn’t going to say that to anyone anytime soon. 

Regardless, that’s why he needed to make sure he didn’t accidentally drop it when making his way to school... At least classes would be over soon, since he came late to school anyway. While he didn’t have prep school on Thursdays, he sadly did on Fridays, but only on a bi-weekly basis. The prep classes that Yamato had registered for were mainly back-to-back on Monday and Tuesday, and Wednesday, so the rest of the week he had his evenings free, in case he had band practice. He inadvertently looked towards Taichi, before realizing Taichi probably would have mentioned to him that he dropped his phone upon arriving to class.

Amidst his confusion and inner conflict, Yamato failed to see the concerned, tired pair of eyes on him, curious as to what elicited the normally composed boy to act out of character in class. Surely, there were girls who fawned over Yamato for his “cool, bad boy” persona, but Yamato was pretty reserved in class, even though Kuseno-sensei was rather irksome. Taichi hated getting called in class, since his English wasn’t the best. He had always known that Yamato was fluent in French, but not English. For policy, it was important to master several foreign languages, since communication is a key thing... 

It was something Taichi definitely needed to work on, so he mentally made a checklist to try to make that a priority. While Kuseno-sensei was insufferable, embarrassing himself in front of others was even more so... He vowed to work extra hard, at least in learning English. Aside from Yamato, Koushiro was pretty good at English, too. The redhead was well-versed in the language, since he tended to make friends with other prodigies in his field, those of which come from countries around the world. He did have that one genius friend from Russia and his friend from Taiwan who hacked into the pentagon, after all. His train of thought was interrupted when the class bell rang, the melodious chime indicating the end of class; it was finally time to go home. This presented a chance for him to talk to Yamato and set things straight. On Fridays, they tended to have practice only in the mornings, so he was free the rest of the day, until prep classes, which started around 7PM. 

Earlier, he had tried to get Yamato’s attention, to see why the boy hadn’t responded, but seeing him act with so much attitude with the teacher puzzled Taichi. Perhaps, he didn’t see the messages? He did say that he lost his phone. At the same time, Yamato seemed more off his game than usual too. He didn’t even come to morning classes or make in on time for lunch, for goodness’ sake... Exiting the classroom, Taichi made a mad dash to catch up to Yamato. The blonde seemed to be rushing home, more on edge and frantic than usual.

“ _Yamato_!”

“ _Huh_?” said Yamato, looking around, before his gaze landed on the brunette. He replied, bluntly responding with a stoic expression, “ _Taichi, what do you want?”_

Well, that was a bit rude. Yamato could be a bit standoffish sometimes. If not for their encounters and journeys into the Digital World, he wasn’t sure if Yamato and him would have been as close as they were without the divine intervention that had brought them all together. This was one of those times, where Taichi felt disconnected from the blonde, despite the bond they achieved with one another as well as their respective partner Digimon through the fusion of Omegamon.

_ “Can we talk?” _

_“I’m a little busy now. I need to get home,”_ admitted Yamato. He wasn’t entirely lying, he did need to locate his phone, since he had his biweekly prep classes later tonight. 

“ _I can bike home with you, so we can talk,”_ replied Taichi. 

Ugh. There were times that he wished Taichi wasn’t so persistent, despite how Yamato was the more so aggressive and confrontational one nowadays. 

_“Well, I took my motorbike, so I don’t know if your regular bike can keep up. I have prep classes later tonight, I can take you too if you’d like and you can leave your bike on campus for the meantime,”_ said Yamato.

Coming to an agreement, Taichi nodded and Yamato passed him the orange helmet. Taking a seat, he revved up his bike, before saying, “ _Hold on tight,”_ speeding away from the campus. Teen angst and worries aside, he was definitely going to take this chance to hang out with Taichi all by himself, since they barely had enough time nowadays to properly see each other outside of class. Prep school and extracurriculars were consuming their schedules, so maybe this was a blessing in disguise. 

It was a good thing that Taichi couldn’t see his face under the helmet, since he felt his face growing warm. Taichi’s arms around his torso, gripping tightly in anticipation of the speed, gave Yamato butterflies. The two of them were pretty touchy-feely occasionally, with Taichi normally invading his close friends’ personal space without realizing and Yamato being expressive through physical touch. There were times Yamato was a little jealous, especially when Taichi would be clingy towards Koushiro, but he knew that his jealousy was a little irrational. Koushiro was madly crushing on Mimi, and the two of them were pretty precious, with the concern for one another bleeding into their actions. Yamato thought it was sweet. Still, going back to the situation at hand, even with the sound of the engine as he sped down the streets of Odaiba, he couldn’t ignore the twist and knot in his stomach. Each experience he had alone with Taichi, felt more intimate by tenfold. With Taichi’s chest to his back, arms around his torso and fingers curled tightly, Yamato felt a sensation building in his groin. 

** Oh, hell no. **

He was a mess, and puberty was not granting him any mercy whatsoever. Hopefully, when they got back to his apartment, Taichi wouldn’t notice. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote both chapter 2 and 3 after one another, since I couldn’t sleep; I tend to pick on Yamato a lot, cause he’s kind of a simp, whereas Taichi bears the brunt of my ~*angst*~. hope you all enjoy & please let me know if you have any suggestions or what you would like to see in later chapters. Rating may change soon, just to be safe :). Also I like the idea of Yamato and Takeru being fluent in French and English, since foreign languages are important to learn, whether it be for economic or cultural benefits. I also think there’s a huge emphasis in Japan to learn a foreign language, especially English.


	4. knock first, always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving with a hard-on is probably a hazard on the road. Waiting in the living room and hearing noises from the bathroom is probably worse.

He was a mess, and puberty was not granting him any mercy whatsoever. Hopefully, when they got back to his apartment, Taichi wouldn’t notice. Hopefully. To reiterate, he was going at full speed (at least for residential streets), and trying to go past each stop light, so that Taichi wouldn’t take notice of his current predicament, which remained at large. Pun unintended.

Going back to his last thought, his hopes quickly diminished, as the discomfort in his lower body got worse, especially as Taichi clutched onto him harder, as he accelerated at greater speeds. This was a shit show and Yamato was not ready to see the aftermath, where he would crash and burn, and Taichi would probably run out and regret ever asking him to talk and come over in the first place.

He couldn’t figure out what was worse: getting into a bike accident or his best friend realizing he had a massive hard-on, just from feeling his arms around him. Taichi would probably never want to ride his bike ever again, and he probably would think Yamato was horny twenty-four seven.

Well, he was a growing adolescent, so he couldn’t help it! How was he supposed to control his reproductive organs, which were basically on overdrive at the prime age of 17? It wasn’t like he could control his hormones and the blood flow that went down to his lower body; if he was able to, he would have used all his power to prevent this awkward as hell situation entirely.

Sure, getting thrown into the digital world was a possibility, but magic wasn’t? Obviously, the world was just never in his favor and he had the worst fucking luck. 

Aside from Taichi’s fingers clutching on for dear life on Yamato’s midsection, Yamato could feel Taichi’s chest pressed against his back, and he felt Taichi shake slightly, perhaps in anticipation for any fast turns Yamato would need to make, as they whizzed down the streets of Tokyo, going from campus to the apartment complex. With the traffic and school ending for most of the surrounding area, the ride was bumpy and at times, put at a halt. Cursing under his breath, Yamato knew that in these moments, Yamato would probably distinctly remember this til dawn, because he felt Taichi’s gasps and breaths on the nape of his neck and at the shell of his ear. What was fueling his “mini-me” was the wild train of thought, of possibly gaining the opportunity to hear those same gasps in the confines of his own bedroom, to which they were headed to at the moment...

If Yamato could punch himself whilst having his hands on the handlebars, he would. Granted, he would do it if Taichi wasn’t sitting behind him, but this situation only happened because of Taichi’s presence.

Sighing in relief, once they got back to his apartment, he felt the tension and anxiety build up once again as he got off and locked his motorbike. Helping Taichi off, he grabbed the helmet from the boy, in hopes Taichi wouldn’t notice his ever so apparent bulge. Walking up the stairs was painful, but nothing beat the mental torment that was playing out in his head. In midst of his thoughts, Yamato didn’t realize that they had reached his front door. He was only taken out of his stupor, when Taichi asked,

“ _Yamato, do you need help? I can hold the helmets for you to get out your keys.”_

_ “Oh, don’t worry about it, Taichi. I got it.” _

Even though he confidently said that to Taichi, he definitely did not have his shit together. He was calculating in his head, what was the best way to juggle the two helmets in his occupied hands, while blueprinting out the best angle he could take, to minimize contact from his hand to his ever-so-active member, in order to get his house keys in his pocket.

When he let out that groan, he didn’t realize until he saw Taichi’s eyes widen, staring straight at him, with irises blooming and hazel orbs brighter than the sun. Whenever he stared at Taichi, he knew he would get carried away, especially when he would think and closely examine the brunette’s features. Only this time, it was clearly inappropriate because he had a boner with a will larger than life. No matter how much he tried to will it away, it wouldn’t stop. Now, to add onto the awkward atmosphere, Taichi was inquiring him yet again, grabbing at the helmets which Yamato gripped, til his knuckles grew white,

“ _Yamato are you sure you don’t need help? It seems like a lot —“_

_ “Taichi, I said it’s FINE.” _

With the aftershocks from his shouts, Yamato shocked both Taichi and himself, and looked away in embarrassment, diverting his gaze from the other boy. Fortunately, he finally got his keys out his front left pocket; panning over to Taichi’s quizzical look, he immediately turned his head to the front door, and unlocked the door, before busting the door open, running in to drop off his things, leaving his shoes in a disarray at the front door.

“Yamato? Are you okay?” called out Taichi, more confused than ever, as he tidied up his shoes and Yamato’s shoes; he didn’t want Yamato’s dad coming home to see the front door left a mess. It was weird that Yamato seemed particularly on edge, during the ride back. When they got up to the apartment, Yamato was resistant to getting help from him, even when just holding the helmets, which was strange. Even though Yamato was more so open about expressing his emotions, he never was petty nor get this upset over something as trivial as Taichi wanting to help him, so that it would be easier to get his keys. Even replaying the situation out in his head, no matter what angle he looked at it, he didn’t understand. Exasperated, and wanting answers, Taichi threw out his hands in frustration, while internally screaming. He then locked the front door and waited out in the living room, sitting on the leather couch. Tapping his foot on the hardwood floor, he pondered over all the possibilities that could have caused this type of reaction from the blonde. 

After twenty minutes or so, Taichi began to worry. At first, he laughed to himself, since he thought Yamato had to take a dump or something, since he was rushing into the apartment, without concern to anything else around him. Then, he thought, what if he had come at a bad time and he shouldn’t have pressured Yamato? What if the blonde was still really upset at him, and he was getting this weird form of silent treatment? As he walked towards the bathroom door, he knocked and asked with concern,

“ _Yamato, are you okay?”_

At first, he didn’t hear a response from Yamato. He was about to ask again, before he was cut off, with a guttural, deep groan coming from the bathroom. Either Yamato was incredibly constipated, or he was doing...that. Taichi didn’t want to think about it, especially because that meant Yamato was masturbating in the bathroom, fully well knowing that Taichi was waiting for him in the living room. Flushed, Taichi sauntered off, scurrying back to the living room, and he rest his head on the couch cushion, hoping to mask his thoughts about his friend jerking off in the bathroom. Jerking off, when the apartment was empty, and it was just them two. 

Before his mind could come up with even more so bizarre scenarios, he heard the bathroom tap go off, and the sound of the rushing water filled his senses. The light switch was shuttered off, and he heard the bathroom door creak open. Alarmed, he turned his head quickly, now in full view of Yamato, whose expression remained unfazed as ever.

_ “Taichi, do you want to come to my bedroom?” _

If Taichi was gawking earlier, his mouth was now zipped tightly shut. If he objected, then Yamato would know that Taichi heard everything. If he said okay and agreed immediately, he wasn’t sure if that would be an entirely comfortable situation or conversation to have with Yamato, that it’s weird to jack off in the bathroom, when your friend has been waiting for you for half an hour. 

_ “My dad is going to come home around 5PM. I don’t want to wake him, since he usually naps on the couch.” _

Yamato was looking straight at him, expecting a response, as he tilted his head and tapped his foot impatiently. How could Yamato act so naturally about it?! Since he couldn’t muster up a coherent response, Taichi simply nodded, following suit. Well, this was awkward. 

Taichi didn’t even know if it was him who was making this out to be a bigger deal than necessary, but he knew that his ears weren’t malfunctioning, especially when he unmistakably heard his own name, uttered by Yamato, upon what he supposed as the teen’s climax. His face warmed up, heating his cheeks all the way down to his neck. 

When did they ever get a break, and could puberty just end already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed our two leads’ disaster like tendencies and overall awkward tension. please give me feedback as always and let me know if you have any suggestions <3


	5. the birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety washed over Taichi, as the steps they took towards Yamato’s bedroom, felt like he was walking towards the stage to where a guillotine was, punishing him for his curiosity, and for his decision on eavesdropping on Yamato’s private moment in the bathroom. Awkward wouldn’t accurately capture just how truly painful the subsequent scenes were afterwards.

The steps they took towards Yamato’s room felt like a marathon, at the rate they were going. Bullets of sweat practically dripped down his palms and the soles of his feet felt slightly dampened against his socks. Slightly nervous, and feeling more uncertainty with each foot he placed forward, he calculated the time it would take to get to the bedroom, examining his surroundings, panning out any routes he could take in case he needed to make a quick escape or to retreat in case things got too weird and uncomfortable. With each step they took, the floorboards creaked, and Taichi could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand up, almost in anticipation of any sudden movements or changes. Goosebumps littered his arms and the draft coming in from the window made him shudder. Yamato was walking, nonchalantly as if nothing had happened in those last thirty minutes, those of which felt like an entire lifetime to Taichi. 

“ _Taichi_?”

Suddenly, Taichi walked straight into Yamato, his face colliding into the blonde’s back with a sudden force, not realizing that the wall of limbs had stopped going forward because they had already reached their ill-fated destination: Yamato’s bedroom. 

“ _Whoa, are you okay?_ ” inquired Yamato, with a hint of concern and amusement.

Rubbing his nose, Taichi stammered out a response, saying, “ _Uh y-yeah. I’m fine.”_

Looking at the brunette, almost like he was peering into his soul, Yamato’s eyes then darted towards the opposite direction. He then sat down on his bed, motioning to Taichi to also take a seat. Unmoving, Taichi planted his feet on the floor, refusing to move from his spot. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Yamato then asked, “ _Taichi, what’s the matter?”_

That was it. Taichi snapped, sputtering out, “ _What do you mean, what’s the matter?”_

Sighing, Yamato curtly answered, “ _You’re acting weird.”_

In full-blown shock, Taichi was rendered speechless. Had the boy not realized that it was weird to jack off in the bathroom while your friend is just waiting idly by? Especially if the friend whose name he uttered, was in fact the one currently standing alone in his bedroom?

With an upturned brow, Yamato continued, “ _Well_?”

Fuming, Taichi gathered his courage, balling up his fists, before shouting, “ _Yamato, you literally were masturbating in the bathroom while I was out in the living room!”_

Yamato responded, trying to play it off, stating, “ _Well, Taichi you’re also a guy. Puberty does that sometimes. It’s completely normal,”_ as he shook his head, as if Taichi was in the wrong. 

At this point, Taichi’s patience was wearing thin, and he couldn’t help but admit the truth to Yamato. With unrestraint, Taichi shouted, “ _Yamato, I heard you say my name when you came in the bathroom!”_

Flabbergasted, Yamato couldn’t come up with a witty remark or a snide comeback. Bingo. 

This was one of those moments where Taichi hated being right. In the intensity and awkwardness of this moment, he almost forgot the actual reason why he came over in the first place; it was so that he could apologize and find out why Yamato was still so mad at him in the first place! Now, the two of them were so preoccupied with this painfully awkward situation that he couldn’t help but push that problem at the back of his mind. That was for future Taichi to deal with, anyway.

Yamato looked down, embarrassed and clearly frazzled, as if he had been a mere child, caught stealing candy from the local supermarket, because his parents refused to buy him candy. Now, Taichi felt a wave of guilt and shame override his feelings of confusion and shock. The teen was sitting on his bed, looking like a small boy in trouble, and his hands fell to his lap, almost in a frantic hurry to do something with his hands, almost like he was self-soothing himself.

“ _Forget it,”_ said Taichi, sighing. “ _Whatever happened, I’m sure is not that big of a deal or I misheard.”_

To that, Yamato peered up, his eyes darting back and forth before meeting Taichi’s gaze; before he could open his mouth, Taichi interrupted him, “ _We’re not going to talk about it. It’s okay.”_

Yamato then glanced at Taichi, looking up and down, almost like he was checking him out. All of the sudden, Taichi felt like his decision in standing firmly in front of the door, in full-view for Yamato to see was a mistake. It was even worse as Taichi came to the realization, that he looked a little, lewd... He was still a little disheveled, with his locks of hair messily framing his face, and his uniform was slightly out of place when he got up from his spot on the couch. Taichi felt like he was like one of those roasted ducks, hanging in full display behind the opaque supermarket glass panels. Suddenly, he saw something beneath those cobalt, sapphire blue irises. He saw hunger, conflict, and desperation. Taichi’s throat felt dry, and all he could mutter was the following, “ _Yamato, I think I’m going to go,” stepping backwards into the hallway._

Then, in a flash, Yamato had gotten up from his bed and grabbed his wrist, with a firm grip on his forearm. He had come up to him, so close that he could practically feel his breath on his face, as he muttered, “ _Don’t go.”_

With narrowed eyes, Yamato looked down, with his brows furrowing, showing the creases in his forehead and inner brow, almost in defeat, before feebly saying, “ _...please._ ”

In that moment, Taichi didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t come up with a response or a reply that he felt would appease to Yamato. He was backed up into a corner, and his loss of words was clearly inconvenient in this moment, especially as Yamato seemed to grow closer and closer and—

“ _Yamato, I’m home! Is someone over right now?”_

Thank god for Hiroaki Ishida.

Taichi broke away from Yamato’s grasp, and ran to the living room, to reclaim his school bag and sweater. He hastily put on his loafers, gathered his essentials, and bid Hiroaki farewell, running out the door. Yamato was starstruck, left in the hallway, quiet as a mouse. Hiroaki, in disbelief, asked his son, “ _What was that? Why did Taichi-kun leave in such a hurry?”_

Yamato couldn’t come up with the words even if he wanted to. Shaking his head, Hiroaki seemed to understand what had just happened between the two, and he gestured to Yamato to take a seat on the couch. Clearing his throat, he began to talk about a topic that Yamato wanted to bring to his grave: the birds and the bees.

“ _You know, it’s completely normal to feel like your body is out of wack or to catch feelings,”_ said Hiroaki.

Yamato interjected saying, “ _Dad, please—“_

The older Ishida continued on further, nodding as he said this with brevity and without an ounce of embarrassment, “ _I too, had uncontrollable urges when I was at your age,”_ with crossed arms, before he extended an arm forward, grasping Yamato’s shoulder.

Never in his life, even in the face of Devimon or Piedmon or any villain they had previously encountered, had he wanted to sink into the ground and melt in the layer of the Earth’s molten crust. Yamato was mortified, and he absolutely did NOT want to hear this right now, especially given what had just happened moments ago.

“ _I see the way you look at Taichi-kun,_ ” said his father, with a soft look. He then proceeded to ruin the moment, by chiding in, “ _Just remember to use protection! I have a couple of things in the cabinet in the bathroom so—_ “

Still, Yamato was known for his infamous outbursts, and he broke free from Hiroaki’s gentle grip, cutting off his dad’s stream of well-intentioned but unwanted advice, and he ran off to his room, shutting the door closed. He already embarrassed himself in front of his big-time crush, who literally just admitted hearing him jack off in the bathroom when it was just the two of them in the apartment, and now, his dad who just came home from a long day at work, had instantly recognized the awkward tension in the air, and took that opportunity for a father-son teaching moment.

Groaning, Yamato brought his palms to his face, smacking himself, to hopefully wake from this nightmare. When that didn’t work, Yamato proceeded to scream into his pillow, with hopes to drown out his thoughts, fueled by humiliation and absolute shame. There was no coming back from this, and if Takeru ever heard about this, he would never hear the end of it.

Clearly, the gods or whatever supernatural force or entity was out there, clearly planted this problem in order to spite Yamato. Perhaps, he had lived a life filled with crime, and now, in this life, he had to atone for his past sins. Fate was against him and wanted Yamato to suffer, and Yamato had enough.

Puberty was a bitch, and Yamato was sick of it. 

The best years of your life, my ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this and please again, give me your feedback because i love making these boys(mainly yam) suffer ⭐️ your comments mean a lot to me, and they definitely motivate me to continue onward hehe. 
> 
> stay tuned for more father-son bondings _(┐「ε:)_


	6. misery loves company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato would rather run away to the mountains than solve his problems, which were a result of the ill-timing of his libido. His youth would be the end of him.

After he was satisfied screaming into his pillow, Yamato laid on his bed, holding his arm up towards the ceiling, reaching for something, something he felt was so intangible but present in the moment.

He had fucked up, and now he felt like his world was crashing down on him. Smacking himself in the face one more, he rubbed his eyes, pinched his arm, just to make sure for once more, this was indeed a fucking nightmare.

Newsflash, it wasn’t and Yamato was going to have to deal with the consequences and repercussions of not being able to keep it in his pants. Great.

Turning in his bed, he eventually settled for a starfish pose, as he splayed out all his limbs, finally tiring himself out, exhausted from the intensity of the earlier moment. He was this close, to meeting Taichi and joining their lips together in the hallway. He blushed to himself, recalling how tantalizing the brunette had looked and how his lack of inhibition, allowed for his hungry eyes to roam freely. He wanted to eat Taichi up right there.

He flailed about in bed, and Yamato then wondered how Taichi was doing. Ugh, the boy had left in such a hurry, and probably was now trekking back to school, so that he could get his bike and go to cram school. He probably should check up on him.

Feeling around his pockets, he looked for his phone, but to no avail. 

Oh, right. He came home because he forgot his phone somewhere, and had lost it this morning, since it wasn’t in his schoolbag nor his pockets. He didn’t realize, given how his first instinct was to relieve the pressure in his pants, and his self-control was no more, once he found refuge in the confines of his bathroom. He still believed himself to be infallible; what else was he supposed to do?! How was he supposed to anticipate that Taichi would get the his curiosity to the best of him? 

Still cringing and shaking his head, he had to now set out on his next task, to find his phone. Yamato was relatively clean, it was just cluttered, especially when school got more hectic and he didn’t have as much time to organize his things. He looked on his bed, feeling around the sheets and found nothing. He searched under his bed, in the bathroom, and even in the living room, even though he didn’t even sit in the living room when he had rushed out this morning. Exasperated, Yamato let out a frustrated groan and tried looking once more. The apartment wasn’t even that big, it was just him and his dad, after all! Where else could it possibly be?

He looked around his bedroom once more, looking closer at each area; it wasn’t on his desk, nor was it perched atop his dresser. Yamato then decided to pull his bed out. Bingo. His phone was trapped in the crevice in between the wall and his bed. Retrieving it, he berated himself under his breath, before turning his phone back on. He had 4 unread messages from Taichi. His breath hitched, and he was nervous to look at the contents of the message. What if Taichi decided to never mention this again, but he intended to avoid Yamato as much as possible? 

Ansty at the idea, albeit his initial fears, he opened his messages. The texts from Taichi were from last night. Puzzled, Yamato wondered why he hadn’t read the messages yet. Oh right, he slept early for once. 

Taichi had messaged him at 12:35AM, apologizing for what he had did, even though he didn’t even know what he did to upset Yamato in the first place. Taichi was always so adamant on fixing his mistakes, insistent on remedying the situation, even if he didn’t know what had caused it. Taichi wasn’t nearly as argumentative or explosive as they were when they were children; now that they were older, whenever Yamato would have his moments of being petty, Taichi would try to coax him to spill what was on his mind before jumping to any conclusions. That was one of the reasons why Yamato liked Taichi so much. He cared, even though it was more convenient to just shrug these issues off. He always tried to hear Yamato out, even if he avoided dealing with his own inner turmoil. He was selfless, and Yamato wished he could say the same for himself.

Sighing for what felt like the billionth time, he then looked at the clock. Time passed faster than he realized and he only had an hour left before prep classes started. He headed off to get ready, changing out of his uniform to something more appropriate, since his outfit looked wrinkly and crumpled up, since he didn’t have time to iron his clothes out, when he was rushing this morning to get to his afternoon classes. 

Even though the situation was inevitably awkward as hell, he secretly had hoped that he could still see Taichi later. Being with Taichi was like that, electrifying and Yamato couldn’t help but feel drawn to the brunette, as if there was a gravitational pull driving them closer together with each passing moment. When they had fought, it usually didn’t last long, except this situation was rather unique and an isolated cause. He would never hear the end of it if he asked Takeru for advice, and he was too embarrassed to think about asking Jyou or Sora about it, even though the two of them were always understanding and patient with Yamato. This situation was still too weird to ask them for their advice, and they probably would need a moment to process the things that Yamato did. Still, it was probably wise to ask Jyou since he was a year or two older than the rest of them, excluding Takeru’s crew. Maybe he would have some insight, given that surprise boners really were a common thing during puberty. Sora would probably smack him for trying to play off how he just masturbated in the bathroom while Taichi was waiting in the living room... Yeah, he did not want to deal with the lectures he would get in response to that. He didn’t want another earful, especially after he had just gotten the birds and the bees talk from his dad. Shuddering, he still couldn’t believe that his dad really just gave him the Talk right after witnessing his son get outright rejected from his own advances. While their relations were strained throughout Yamato’s childhood, he knew Hiroaki tried to get better, even accumulating a collection of parenting books for single and divorced parents. It was rather nice to know that his dad was trying, and that he cared. Still, he wished that his dad could have at least read the mood a little...

—

Sadly, Yamato did not get the chance to see Taichi, nor did he hear back from the boy via text message. He was disappointed, but not surprised. He and Taichi, while they attended the same prep school, had very different classes, given that Taichi was more so interested in policy and international relations, whereas he had intended to pursue a STEM degree. 

Disheartened, he scrolled through his phone, as he sought a way to distract himself from hisdismal Friday... He then saw that Jyou was active, so he private messaged him.

Yamato Ishida: jyou, are you busy tomorrow? [10:23PM]  
  
He waited for Jyou’s response, which felt like ages. Eventually, the upperclassman responded.

Jyou Kido: Hello Yamato. Let me check my calendar. [10:35PM]

Jyou Kido: I am available from 8AM to 10:45AM. Did you need something, Yamato? [10:40PM]

Yamato explained his current predicament to Jyou, albeit not in explicit detail, but Jyou was always there for him when he and Taichi would get in fights. He would always mediate as the oldest, even thought he would be constantly busy studying for exams in preparation for medical school. Yamato felt regretful after he had talked behind Jyou’s back when they were figuring out what to do, in terms of the situation with Meicoomon. Jyou didn’t deserve that. He was going through his own shit, and Yamato had no right to judge.

So, hopefully Jyou wouldn’t judge him too much. Hopefully.

...

“ _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!??!”_

Well, Yamato couldn’t say he wasn’t exactly surprised by this response. They always do say, after all, to hope for the best but expect the worst.

“ _No wonder why Taichi is avoiding you! Why on earth would you do that, Yamato?!?”_ continued on Jyou, failing to recognize how his shouts attracted the unwanted attention from passerby elderly women and families taking a stroll that Saturday morning. The elderly women would snicker, whispering to each other, and the mothers passing by would cover their childrens’ ears, hopefully to mask the conversation between the two teens. 

Yamato instantly felt regret. Scratch that, he was probably never going to mention this ever again, no matter how much he trusted someone. This was just an impossible situation, and clearly the only solution for him at this point was to bid farewell to everyone through a series of letters, before escaping to the woods in Mount Fuji, and settling down as a hermit, leading a quiet life.

Massaging his temples, Jyou smoothed over his wrinkles, hoping to soothe the throbbing vein at the side of his face. Each time he had to help the others with their drama and worry about their whereabouts, he felt several years of his life get cut short. Jyou would probably be lucky if he at least got to live 5 more years post-residency. Only if he was really lucky, though. His hopes weren’t the highest at the moment.

When he had received the message notification from the blonde last night, there was no way that he could have anticipated that this had happened between Yamato and Taichi. Normally, Jyou was used to the fact that it was a given that the two would fight every now and then. In this case, he simply could not fathom what else to do aside from simply berating Yamato for his misconduct and inappropriate behavior... It was just ridiculous that had happened just yesterday, and that Yamato’s father had momentarily come home when that had been happening! 

He couldn’t believe that Yamato, someone who he saw as normally reserved and sensible, had done the unthinkable. Seeing how Yamato had shrunk up, crouching in a fetal position on the park bench, Jyou felt an ounce of sympathy for the boy. He didn’t understand what exactly Yamato was thinking at the time, and he probably never would, but Yamato probably needed a friend to confide in at the moment, especially since this was a sticky situation (pun unintended). Lecturing could wait for later. Hopefully, Yamato would learn to never try to do this ever again; if it were anyone else besides from Taichi, Yamato would probably be on his way to jail, and be accused of being a predator, if not for his conventionally attractive good looks. In all honesty, Jyou pitied Taichi more; he probably would not know what to do either, if one of the others had done the same thing to him. If anything, he probably would have simply remained quiet, avoiding the subject altogether. But of course, Yamato was confronted by Taichi, whose honesty could be....unwarranted at times. Jyou was the type to excuse white lies when the situation called for it. This situation, he just simply couldn’t sugarcoat it to Yamato. That would go against his own morals, after all.

Defeated, Jyou mustered up the remaining bits of resolve and logic he had left in him; he wanted to help Yamato, even though Jyou secretly thought that Yamato should have kept it in his pants altogether or tell Taichi to come over another time... Also, he made a mental note to never get a ride from Yamato on his motorbike in the future. He already couldn’t deal with fast vehicles, but Yamato’s “situation” would pose a huge safety hazard. He would have to lecture Yamato about that later too; to Jyou, that was reckless and Yamato should have been more careful altogether.

Deflated, Yamato mustered up a response, the only one which made sense in the moment. He meekly admitted how he felt, and why he simply got ahead of himself and failed to maintain his composure. 

“ _I_...”

Jyou looked to him, expectantly.

“ _I think I like Taichi.”_

Gaping, Jyou’s entire face and neck began to flush a bright red. Clearing his throat, Jyou mumbled out words that Yamato couldn’t make out. Yamato asked the older teen to repeat himself once more, but Jyou exasperatedly responded at an even faster rate and his words became increasingly more incomprehensible... 

“ _Forget it,”_ said Yamato, facepalming; he wished that none of this had ever happened, and that he vowed to wish on the next shooting star or when the clock struck 11:11, that he could possibly start his life anew. Maybe, if he started planning now, he could salvage the remaining bits of his identity by fleeing the country and living with his grandfather.

“ _We all know you like Taichi! That doesn’t mean you should just automatically assume he would constantly avoid you or be disgusted by you_!” exclaimed Jyou, as he continued on saying, “ _I don’t know if Taichi realizes you like him, but I do know that he cares about you a lot as a friend, and if you explained yourself to him, he would probably understand. Maybe, give him space first though._ ”

Wide-eyed, Yamato then chuckled. Jyou was still huffing and puffing, after having had given his advice with two breaths in between the twenty seconds worth of well-intentioned advice. Yamato processed the advice and felt a burden life from his shoulders. He leaned back into the bench, looked towards the fountain and softly smiled; in response to Jyou’s mini motivational speech, he said, “ _Thank you, Jyou. I needed to hear that. I’ll definitely try that_.”

The two sat in mutual understanding, enjoying the serene image before them. The park bench they sat on was in full view of the playground and the gazebo located in the park, and the park was booming with life, with greenery and birds chirping. Gazing at their surroundings, the playground and nearby fountain became littered with children, accompanied by their parents. The park was filled with beaming children, whose laughter exuded innocence and reminded each of them of a time where they had no worries. A time that they did not have to worry about the two worlds colliding, nor worry about their next stage in life. The tension earlier had fizzled out, and they sat, enjoying each others’ company. 

“ _So, when are we ever going to meet that girlfriend of yours...or does she go to a different school?”_ cheekily asked Yamato, smirking with amusement, before the peace of the park was disrupted with Jyou’s wails.

“ _YAMATO_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hope you all like this chapter. i love jyou :) (give us a gf reveal toei, u cowards)


	7. taichi’s declassified: surviving high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school was becoming increasingly more monotonous, and Taichi was getting sick of the silent treatment that he and Yamato had going on. He had to get to the bottom of this, otherwise he feared that his and Yamato’s friendship would be irreparable...

They were sitting in class, and Taichi was bored out of his mind; he was exhausted, and the monotony of his teacher’s lectures made him want to slump into the back of his chair and knock himself out cold. To Taichi, the trauma to the back of his head would probably be more bearable than if he had to hear Kuseno-sensei go off about subject and predicates once more... He was starting to go stir-crazy with all the schoolwork that was piling up, most of which were tedious and took hours on end, yet were only worth five percent of their total overall grade. The clock passed at a snail’s pace, and the ticks echoed and resounded in his head. Every time Taichi thought that class would be soon over, he would be disappointed each time the clock would show that merely a minute or two passed. This was going to take ages.

Ever since he had Yamato’s impenetrable gaze on him, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He never realized how his friend had the tendency to stare. After their “fight” and the event which Taichi will never speak of publicly to anyone, not even Hikari or Koushiro, Taichi became increasingly more wary and conscious of his small interactions with Yamato; he became more cognizant of the small quirks that the both of them would do, those of which he never really thought about before... Whether it be through the lingering touches, the prolonged stares, or the knowing looks, the two of them often spoken without words. The way they communicated verbally to one another was equally passionate and fiery, but when they communicated without words, it felt electrifying, almost like Yamato could peer into his very soul. The chambers of his soul were normally confined; contrary to what others thought of him, Taichi was pretty insecure. He knew of this, and he was terrified that one day, the others would realize this innate fear of his, and actually think of it to be true. Thus, Taichi made sure to lock these feelings up, throwing the key to the lock to God knows where. 

At the same time, Yamato would always push his boundaries. Yamato would be the one to search endlessly for that key, and he would pry Taichi’s tightly chained cage open, to show him that he was there. Even if he didn’t understand, which he often didn’t (obviously seen through all the fights they’ve had), Yamato would try. He would get irate and impatient, but he would never give up. His undying resolve and undeniable loyalty made Taichi feel needed, almost like he mattered. Taichi admired Yamato for that; he wished he could be as unapologetic as the blonde, unafraid to come face to face with the fears that would taunt them. Even when they were kids, and when Yamato had told him about how he had felt this guilt for not being able to be a constant in Takeru’s life, Taichi found it amazing how self-reflective Yamato was under his stoic and reserved demeanor. He still had a lot to learn from the blonde. Looking around, he realized that Yamato was not in his seat; the blonde tended to miss morning classes if he had a late night rehearsal with his band, but supposedly, Yamato’s dad had called the school, reporting that Yamato was indeed sick. Taichi found that weird, since Hiroaki usually left work early in the morning, and didn’t come home til around 5PM. This made Taichi think that the school was fooled, and Yamato had actually called in so that he could sleep in...

Taichi decided he had enough. He was tired of having to dance and step cautiously on eggshells around the blonde, because of the prior incident. To be honest,the silent treatment tactic and game of cat-and-mouse he had going on with Yamato was a mere ploy. He thought Yamato would confront him eventually, but it had been over a week and a half, since Yamato had last talked to him... Taichi was getting increasingly frustrated and restless. Was Yamato that upset at him for leaving when Hiroaki had gotten home? What else was he supposed to do in that moment?! It’s not like it’s an everyday occurrence to hear your friend jacking off to thoughts of you, then get caught red-handed by their dad in an awkward, sexual tension-filled “Korean drama-esque wrist grab“ moment... At the same time, avoiding Yamato wasn’t going to do anything, so he planned to talk to Yamato later on in the day. He would just casually drop by, act as the bigger person and forgive Yamato for doing that, and then ask Yamato how he was doing or if he was actually sick and needed anything. It was fine, because Taichi occasionally went over to the Ishida’s to study, especially since Yamato would offer normally. At times, it would be difficult to study at home, especially when Miko would sit on his schoolwork or splay her limbs on his desk and get fur everywhere, so Taichi naturally took the offer for a distraction-free study space. At the end of the day, they were still close friends.

Sure, he wanted things to remedy itself, but he wasn’t exactly sure on how to approach the blonde. He was still nervous and uncertain. Lost in thought, Taichi failed to notice that Kuseno-sensei had called on him. He got chewed out for not paying attention, and he consequently had to recite the next ten examples for the rest of the class to hear. At least Yamato wasn’t here to ridicule and make fun of him. Yamato was always good at English, being a fluent speaker alongside Takeru. At times, Taichi was envious; this was definitely one of those instances... The bell for the next period rang melodiously throughout the building and schoolyard, indicating that it was time to prepare for the next section. Afterwards, he would be able to pay Yamato a visit, and hopefully everything could get smoothed over.

—

Or at least, that’s what he had initially thought. Too bad past Taichi had failed to consider the odds against him, but present Taichi had to bear and just deal with it.

Upon his arrival to the Ishida’s, no one had come to open the door for five or ten minutes. Taichi continued to knock, and he then heard a yell coming from the other side of the door, saying, “ _All right, all right! I’m opening the door, just stop knocking!_ ”

Yamato groggily opened the door, and dark circles were visible more than ever; Yamato never let his eye bags get that bad, and he usually tried to at least get 4 hours of sleep, even if that was marginally low compared to the rest of the population. 

“ _Taichi, what are you doing here at my place?_ ” inquired Yamato, with obvious confusion and concern. Yawning, he rubbed the back of his neck, and a sliver of his stomach showed as he stretched his arms outward. Scanning Yamato’s appearance, Taichi realized that Yamato had probably just gotten out of bed, and he was wearing grey sweatpants.

Grey sweatpants which showed the visible outline of his dick. 

Taichi wanted to hole up in his room, right at this instance, and it didn’t help that Yamato’s baritone voice was somehow an even deeper octave, when he doesn’t have a full night’s rest. 

“ _I just wanted to talk_ ,” responded Taichi, as he swallowed thickly, as his throat suddenly had gone dry.

“ _Okay, come in. We can talk in my room, since my dad’s home right now sleeping on the couch. He had to work overtime yesterday, so he’s still knocked out,_ ” replied Yamato, not noticing Taichi’s bewilderment and the blush that crept on his cheeks. 

He gestured Taichi to come inside, and as Taichi was taking off his shoes and his coat, he felt that hungry gaze once more. What Taichi didn’t realize, was that Yamato was licking his lips, and the glint in his eyes was anything but innocent.

Looking towards the living room, he saw Hiroaki passed out on the couch... The sanctity of the living room was so close but felt so far away... The apartment was rather small, since it was intended for just the father and son duo, so they had no choice but to go to Yamato’s bedroom. 

What Taichi didn’t expect was for Yamato to lock the door behind them, and for Yamato to pin him against the wall, practically looming over his figure. 

“ _Don’t think that I didn’t catch you staring down there, Taichi,_ ” retorted Yamato, with a smirk on his face before Taichi could even defend himself. Yamato, with one arm still trapping him against the door, used the other free hand and grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand to his groin. His dick, formerly flaccid, was hard to the touch and Taichi’s heart was beating so hard, he felt like it was about to burst. His heart was thumping so loud, his lips and body were trembling, shaking in fear and anticipation as Yamato came close to his face, and whispered in the shell of his ear, “ _Wake up, Taichi.”_

Taichi’s eyes burst open, and his alarm was shrieking at him, ringing on beat, with the occasional change in tempo. He looked around his surroundings, and regained his composure...or what was left of it anyway.

He had dreamt of Yamato, and not just any dream. He had dreamt that Yamato had pounced on him, pinning him against the wall, and that the blonde was practically about to fuck him in his bedroom. Taichi was never going to see grey sweatpants the same way ever again.

Normally, people would be mortified and try to deny any of this from happening.

Instead, Taichi, madly blushing and internally shaming himself, couldn’t shake these thoughts. It just dawned on him that this nagging feeling wasn’t unwarranted after all. He had just come to the revelation that he might just have more than safely “just-bros”platonic feelings for one of his closest friends. The same friend, who he must reiterate once more, was masturbating in the bathroom, to which Taichi overheard his own name.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha you all got bamboozled. now yamato’s not the only embarrassing one :) hope u all enjoyed hehe


	8. overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi’s fantasies often got the best of him, whether it be via his newfound feelings for his close friend, or the trail of thoughts which would haunt him, as he proceeded in his high school career.

Taichi’s overactive imagination would be the death of him.

Even though he was mustering up his courage to confront Yamato, his resolve faltered when his thoughts had come to mind once again. 

Balling up his fists, he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He couldn’t focus on what was happening in class today, because he felt the familiar, intense pair of eyes on him... 

He had not talked to Yamato one-on-one for over two weeks now, and during that time span, he felt Yamato’s uneasiness and concern around him growing into frustration and agitation. At the same time, Taichi couldn’t bring himself to. It wasn’t out of fear or disgust, it was just...

He couldn’t get his mind off of his frequent dreams of the blonde and how his subconscious led him to think of rather embarrassing and impure fantasies of his friend. His dreams would start off like normal, and he would think that he was actually awake; he looked this experience up online, and he found out that he was actually undergoing lucid dreaming. It was extremely disorienting, because he genuinely thought that he would be casually going on with his day, attending class and hanging out with his friends. Then, there would always be a significant moment, a pivotal turning point in time, where everything would change and go from a solid one or two on the distress scale, to an eleven. 

In those moments, whether it be in Yamato’s bedroom or the school courtyard and roof, the end result would be the same. Taichi would ask to meet up with Yamato alone, and Yamato would then confront him about how he felt. Taichi would respond, saying that he didn’t know how he felt, nor the sheer extent of his own feelings towards the blonde, obviously omitting the dreams that he had been having about the other boy. 

Then, Yamato would shove him against the wall, and trap him within his firm grip, and demand answers. He would demand the truth from Taichi, and demand to know why exactly Taichi would avert his gaze and avoid him, even when they would spend time with the rest of the group. Regardless of any approach that Taichi took in these dreams, whether it be taking the initiative and being more honest about his feelings, or if he was more reproachful of Yamato’s aggression, the end result was the same.

Yamato would press his lips forth and they would end up being entangled mess of limbs, reaching for each other as much as possible, whether it be with Yamato’s fist balled up in his shirt, his hands clawing at Yamato’s back and pulling at his locks of hair, or with Yamato’s arm at his waist... 

It was breathtaking, and Taichi would wake up, desperately gasping for air, with his hair sticking to his forehead, from the buildup of cold sweat and tension. It was as if his subconscious was joining the two of them closer, almost as if they were in sync in order to achieve jogress. 

Taichi wouldn’t ever admit it, but he longed for Yamato’s attention, and his newly increased sex drive was driving him insane.

The thoughts of Yamato’s chaste lips on his, or how Yamato would pepper kisses on his neck or nibble on his earlobe made Taichi’s heart soar. It made him weak on his knees, when those innocent moments, would escalate, becoming heated and all too intense for Taichi, practically overstimulating his senses. When Yamato would bear his teeth and bite into his neck or into the groove of his clavicle, Taichi lost his mind.

He wanted more, and deeply desired it. He craved Yamato’s touches, and his embrace. He loved the look in Yamato’s eyes, and his vision filled with images of Yamato, whether it be in bed, in the confines of the ferris wheel outside Taichi’s apartment, in the school courtyard, or on the riverbed; he loved the attention Yamato gave him, and he especially loved Yamato’s adoration and desire for him.

He loved feeling wanted and needed. He sought that validation, seeking those physical touches, any sign of affection, just to feel whole. 

So, when Taichi was waiting alone in the dining hall, deliberating whether he should grab a custard bun or a rice bowl, he didn’t expect for Yamato to show up and actually confront him. After all, it had been nearly three weeks, and Yamato did little to nothing to approach Taichi.

If not for his growling stomach, Taichi would be giddy and beyond ecstatic, to finally have the chance to see the blonde alone.

Taichi’s stomach whined, wishing that the blonde would instead whisk him away to the rooftop with promises of homemade bentos... Maybe when this was all over, with the weird sexual tension fading to the depths of their minds, never to resurface, he could persuade Yamato to cook him lunch or dinner. Maybe if he buttered the blond teen up enough, he could even get dessert.

Honestly, the way to Taichi’s heart was through his stomach, but his growling stomach seemed to cease as butterflies filled the depths of it... His vision became blurred, with the focus only on Yamato’s back. Yamato’s voice became barely audible, and he couldn’t focus on what the blond was even saying, as he was pulling him up the stairs, towards the school rooftop.

Even though Yamato didn’t play any sports necessarily, he was still strong and built on lean muscle; Yamato’s pronounced shoulder blades and the broadness of his back made Taichi blush slightly, remembering his dreams where he would claw at Yamato’s skin, raw and to the point of nearly drawing blood. It was clear that he and Takeru had won the genetic lottery, having nearly perfect skin without a trace of acne or blemishes, and being relatively tall... It was easy to see why so many girls fawned over Yamato, especially since his eyes were deep as the ocean, and just as the ocean waves, they were unpredictable and tumultuous, as if there were storms within them. Even if Yamato was moody or annoying at times, it was undeniable that he had grown into a handsome young man, and it was easy to see why he had captured the attention and hearts of fans and passerby alike.

Despite Taichi’s protests, Yamato’s grip remained tight on Taichi’s wrist, almost like Taichi would run away if he didn’t hold on (full disclosure though, he probably would have). 

When they had reached the rooftop, Yamato finally let go of his grip on Taichi’s wrist, which left red marks from the pressure and sheer strength of the other boy. 

“ _Yamato, what the hell? Why did you bring me up here?”_ questioned Taichi, still puzzled, unsure of Yamato’s intentions.

Yamato remained silent, almost like he was deep in thought, calculating what he would say to logically explain his case. His expression remained unchanged, and his lips thinned into a flat line. He scanned the surrounding area, with his eyes flickering back and forth on Taichi as well as the rest of the area of the rooftop, discerning whether there was anyone else besides from the two of them up there.

Taichi, about to add on, was quickly interrupted as Yamato drove him and pinned him against the wall.

Taichi yelped, and he instinctively pushed back against Yamato, whose face was unreadable and mysterious. He then stared straight into Taichi’s face, silent and unchanging, making no movements whatsoever.

Was this a dream? Was he about to make out with Yamato once again and inevitably wake up with an uncomfortable case of morning wood once again? Would he have to take a cold shower before heading off to practice before classes started?

The series of questions went through Taichi’s head, and he initially failed to notice Yamato’s change in expression.

His facial features were sombre, and his brows were furrowed; his lashes were facing downward, his face appeared strained, andhis eyes were full of mirth and pain. 

Yamato looked grief-stricken, and Taichi was torn. 

At a loss for words, Taichi didn’t expect for Yamato to start crying. Droplets of tears dribbled down his cheeks, and Yamato began to ask, “ _Taichi, can you forgive me? Can we forget what happened? Can we just ignore that happened entirely and go back to how we were before?”_

Taichi was hoping for an apology, but he didn’t expect for his heart to sink, and crash into the rubble beneath him. 

“ _I_ -“

“ _It was a mistake, and I know I shouldn’t have done that, and I should have controlled myself or at least given you a warning, so you could come over another time and not have to hear that. It didn’t mean anything, and I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable like that. At the same time, if you don’t want to see me right now, I get it. I wanted to give you space, after I talked it out with Jyou.”_

“ _Yamato, I—“_

The blond interrupted him once more, saying, _“I realize that we haven’t talked for three weeks, and we’re going to college soon, so it’s not a big deal to me. I just wanted to bring this up, because I don’t want things to change or have our friendship get hurt in the process.”_

Even though he should have been elated that things would go back to normal, why did he feel so empty and disappointed?

His image of Yamato then faded, dissipating into thin air, and a splitting image of himself appeared in a flash, seen in his peripheral vision.

_ You want him, don’t you? You want him so fucking bad, but he probably doesn’t see you that way, huh? You’re barely hanging on by a thread, even though your classes aren’t even that hard. Your English isn’t even that great, even though your field of study requires you to be a good communicator.  _

_ You peaked in fifth grade, leading a bunch of kids in an unknown world, didn’t you? _

_ So, what makes you think that you have the right to like someone like him? _

Maybe, the right thing to do was to just listen to his alter ego, and ignore his budding feelings, and squash them before they sprouted. After all, why would someone like Yamato like someone as pathetic as him? 

What happened three weeks ago was probably just a coincidence as Yamato had put it, and Taichi was probably overreacting. 

God, he was pathetic. Who was he to think that he possibly had a chance for romance, when his priorities needed to be set straight? 

He needed to get a hold of himself, and block off these newfound feelings before he bit the dust. Even if he felt like he was tearing the very fabric of his soul open, and stitching it in place, so even Yamato couldn’t get in.

After all, this was what he deserved for not being able to save Nishijima-sensei, and all those people who suffered from the destruction left behind by the infected Digimon.

Who was he to think that he actually deserved happiness, when he couldn’t save the people that should have gotten the chance to still live to see today?

He needed to get a grip. He had to do better, and become a better person. Otherwise, all those who had fought hard, til the bitter end, would have their sacrifices left in vain. 

The slap in the face was necessary, to remind himself of his place, and to keep him grounded. After all, who would want him, when he was so broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re on a feels trip whether you all like it or not; plot progression as the PLOT THICKENS
> 
> ** also don’t forget it is me who is writing this.....don’t be surprised with this sudden reality check + angst 😳


	9. honesty is the best policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transparency is key to building meaningful relationships: it is an essential in the workplace, in personal relationships, and most of all, in intimacy. Honesty truly is the best policy, but one should beware of crossing the line. Clearly, Yamato had not gotten the memo.

He tried to be more honest with Taichi.

He truly did want for the both of them to go back to normal, with how the way things were before. He hated being unable to talk to Taichi, or leaving short, curt conversations, feeling like he had so much more to say. 

Maybe, it was wrong for him to talk over the brunette each time he interjected, but Yamato needed to spill his guts out, and get it all out of his system. He was being selfish, as he always was when it came to being honest about his feelings to Taichi, and he talked over the boy to avoid hearing those words from Taichi, that the boy couldn’t return his feelings nor reciprocate. 

At the same time, he couldn’t get it out his mind, how heart wrenchingly shattered Taichi looked, when he said he wanted for the both of them to forget everything. 

His eyes looked glassy, and devoid of any emotion. His tanned complexion, appeared pale and his facial features were tense and practically frozen in place.

When he left the rooftop, he felt a sense of dread and unsettling emotions overcame his senses. Something was wrong, and Yamato couldn’t figure out what, why, or how he should combat this. All he knew, was that he needed to go back up there, and truly tell Taichi how he felt, and how he didn’t mean everything. He didn’t want to be left with these feelings of regret, especially since they would be graduating soon, and splitting ways, unless they ended up attending the same university.

So when he ran back up the stairs, to see if Taichi was still on the rooftop, his uncertainties and worries sunk into the pits of his stomach. Taichi, who he had left on the rooftop, without asking if the brunette was truly okay with everything, or how he personally felt about Yamato, was gone. It was as if Taichi was a mere mirage, and he had been imagining everything, and what had only happened in the last five minutes, was a mere fragment of his imagination, an afterthought.

He thought Taichi would have laughed and brushed it off, maybe even crack a joke or two. Instead, Taichi was quiet, and unable to come up with full sentences, stammering every now and then.

Did he make the right choice? Did he wrongly anticipate what Taichi was feeling or how the brunette would react?

Yamato couldn’t get this off his mind, even if he wanted to. So, when the school bell rang, he planned to head off to the Yagami residence.

Taichi didn’t stay to attend afternoon classes; Yamato didn’t see him return to class after their encounter, nor did he see the boy in the hallways. He had to have gone home, and Yamato wasn’t going to put his soul to rest until he got to the bottom of this.

  
What exactly did Taichi feel about him? Did he maybe have a semblance of hope, a chance thar Taichi may have liked him back, after all?

Should he have fully followed his own gut feeling and taken heed of Jyou’s advice? Moreover, was it wrong for him to omit how he truly felt, teen angst, impure thoughts and lovey-dovey fantasies altogether, towards Taichi in the end?

Securing his helmet and nudging the kickstand off from the ground, Yamato dashed down the streets and roads, ignoring the looks of passerby and the beeps from his phone, signaling the texts from his bandmates about practice later in the afternoon.

All that could wait.

He waited too long to talk to Taichi; the “space” that he had given Taichi was a copout in the end, so that he wouldn’t have to disclose his feelings towards the brunette. He needed to fix this, and tell the truth to Taichi.

So, when he reached the front door of the apartment, needless to say, he ran in without thinking, when he heard Taichi’s muffled voice, and how the door was left unlocked. He ran in without thinking, fueled by adrenaline and the lack of his inhibitions, as courage surged through him. Taichi might have been in danger, and he needed to act fast. 

Surveying his surroundings, the kitchen and living room appeared normal, and nothing was in disarray. If it had been a robbery, they probably would have at least caused a bit of a mess. Then, he heard Taichi heaving, and he saw red, losing sight and logic as he sprinted towards Taichi’s bedroom door and burst the slightly ajar door open.

Needless to say, once again, Yamato didn’t expect the sight before him. All the adrenaline that had built up, with the combination of fear and worry, instantly went down to his lower region.

Speechless, he took in the image before him, with Taichi, who was splayed out on his bed on fours, his face down in his pillow, almost to mask his moans, and a hand he presumed was stroking his member. His skin was glistening, with sweat and from the leftover daylight, streaming past the window shutters, into Taichi’s room. A bottle of lube was on his nightstand, and Taichi’s blankets were cast aside, probably due to the heat, as the summer heat was approaching in Odaiba. What stunned Yamato the most, was seeing three of Taichi’s fingers, sliding in and out, sinking deeper into his hole every time, puckering from the sheer force and movement of it all.

Taichi was beautiful, and he shined more than a thousand suns, especially when he would beam and direct his carefree grin towards him, whether it be after reigning victorious from a fight, or when he would successfully steal a piece of meat from Yamato during lunch, or when he would be teasing the blond, deliberately getting under his skin and pushing his buttons.

In this moment, however, Taichi was drop-dead gorgeous, and no one could convince Yamato otherwise.

The image was incredible, better than he had ever imagined (and if Yamato was completely honest, there were times when he would deliberately watch porn, picking out videos where the actors had ridiculously larger than life hair), and he was in full view of Taichi’s toned, sun kissed skin, with his attention tunneling in on Taichi’s long slender legs. It was almost like a painter had specifically created this masterpiece for him, commissioning this artwork for Yamato to treasure for generations to come. The remains of Taichi’s school uniform were left askew, left out on the side of his bed or on the floor besides the dresser. 

The only thing Taichi had left on, were his knee socks, the ones he would normally wear to which left Yamato’s mouth dry.

Yamato felt his face instantly flare up, and his lower region hardened, even though he didn’t even graze it... This was something Yamato would remember for a very long time, imprinting this image before him permanently into his memory, nicely archived into his folder of memories of Taichi. 

Yamato wished that time could have stopped, so he could just live in this moment and truly appreciate Taichi’s form, but of course, his moment was cut short, when Taichi’s eyes darted towards him, upon realization of his sudden presence.

“ _Y-Yamato?_!?” yelped Taichi, with misty eyes larger than saucers staring straight into Yamato; he did this, simultaneously stroking himself, all while probing himself, with three fingers deep in his asshole.

Yamato was about to speak, until he was cut off, interrupted by the sounds of Taichi’s cries, as he climaxed, coming into his hand. The brunette collapsed into his own bed, quivering and shaking slightly from the overstimulation, with the duvet barely covering him, leaving him exposed in front of Yamato.

Clearly, any normal person would have left a long time ago, given that he was intruding on such a personal, vulnerable moment.

Still, he didn’t have the mental fortitude to stop himself in his tracks, as his mind refused to stop himself from walking over to Taichi’s bed. This all occurred simultaneously, with Taichi’s shocked eyes and gaping mouth looking in his direction; his self-control was waning, and his self-restraint was at an all-time low, threatening to snap at any moment.

Taichi appeared shell-shocked, absolutely devastated and mortified, when Yamato had finally got the nerve, to bluntly ask the brunette a single question.

Yamato, even in this point of sexual tension where there was no going back, merely stated the following, which would probably burn into both of their memories, never to be spoken about to the rest of their friends, 

“ _Taichi, were you just masturbating thinking about me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all aboard the ship
> 
> all in aye for more gay angst
> 
> say nay for quirky fun humiliation
> 
> ....if you voted, too bad because you’re getting both. this isn’t a democracy it’s a COUP
> 
> leave me comments because i’ll update more with more comments :) hehe (but please give me feedback fr)


	10. privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Taichi ever get a break and finally get his privacy? The answer is probably, or most definitively, a solid no. Did his hormones or puberty care? No way, and he was just going to have to deal with it and endure it. After all, that was the price for being careless.

Taichi’s breath hitched, as he witnessed Yamato appear before him.

The blonde sauntered to him, hiding his blushing face behind one of his hands, handing him a tissue and then sheets to cover his bare skin.

He was absolutely mortified, but he was still experiencing the aftermath of his orgasm, which wracked throughout his body, from the numbness in his feet, to the aches in his neck and in the curvature of his spine. At the same time, his chest was still heaving, as he was calming himself down from the waves of pleasure alongside the self-consciousness that he felt in the presence of Yamato, the person who he was thinking of, as he was fingering himself... 

It was only moments ago, two or three hours to be more exact, that he had seen Yamato and the boy was sobbing, for crying out loud! Their confrontation on the rooftop left Taichi dismayed and disappointed, and he just wanted time to think through his emotions, without getting scrutinized or ridiculed by Kuseno-sensei. He wanted peace, yet the usually tranquil apartment felt anything but. When he had gotten home, he didn’t even bother locking the apartment door, since their neighborhood was relatively safe and Hikari usually came home earlier than he did, since she didn’t necessarily have practice or cram school yet.

That’s why, in this present moment, he was internally screaming, especially when it finally set in that he was fully naked, aside from his socks, having just come in his own hand with his own fingers still deep in his own asshole... To be honest, Taichi knew that he was, in fact, being rather careless, especially since he was enraptured by his own thoughts and internal conflict earlier. 

When his mind went down the gutter, especially when he was hyper fixated on something, he tended to forget about his surroundings. Obviously, it was weird that he went from feeling extremely sad being in that tense moment, to now self-pleasuring himself, but he had his reasons, okay! He felt too mentally exhausted to think about studying and he had just taken a shower, so he was clean and refreshed. Having the hot water on his back, beating down on his sore muscles, and being able to be present with his own body in the moment, made him feel anew. It was almost like what had just happened was in the back of his mind, and he wanted to just practice self-care. 

What better way of self-care was there? 

Basically, that summed up why he was stuck in this predicament, as he forgot to think aboutthe possibility of someone walking in, since he was so used to nobody being home at this hour. That’s why he was in this situation in the first place! He wasn’t that reckless... He just didn’t think about the odds of Yamato even coming over, especially since they hadn’t talked to each other in so long. He didn’t anticipate any visitors anytime soon, so seeing Yamato was unwanted, even if his inner desires yearned for the other teen, as cringe-worthy as that sounded...

If he was being completely honest, he outlined times and schedules that he could masturbate without getting caught by any of his family members, especially when he realized that his sexual appetite had become practically insatiable, and he didn’t know how long this would last. Thus, Taichi took the initiative and he took a deep dive into online forums about sexual health and possible techniques that he could do to sate his newly found feelings... It was definitely cumbersome, trying to find the innate courage within him to purchase lube and other sex toys that he wanted to try out, and they were pretty expensive altogether... Sexual health was definitely an investment, especially after Taichi read all those articles about people going to the hospital after shoving random household objects in their rear end. The thought of that made Taichi shudder, and it made him conscientious of making healthy choices, to prevent hurting himself or when keeping in mind safe sex measures. 

He first started experimenting and pinching his nipples, before proceeding downward and getting his act together, before getting bold enough to start playing and toying with his asshole... It was arbitrary to rate his pleasure when experimenting with each erogenous zone on a one to ten scale, especially since he had trouble accessing the necessary materials in the beginning too. 

To be honest, it felt weird and oddly intrusive at first, so he didn’t really like it that much. He was kinda scared of drawing blood, or the thought of his parents or Hikari walking in on him, and seeing him in a fetal position on his bed, with his ass out. At the same time, all the comments he had read about getting pleasure in other methods aside from stroking his member sparked his curiosity, and he wanted to deal with his heightened sexual frustrations in a more effective and satisfying way... 

Even though he missed seeing Agumon and the others, he was very grateful that he had his private and delicate moments when he definitely needed his solitude and for him to experiment with his sexuality; moreover, that would be a painfully awkward situation for him to explain to the Digimon who weren’t exactly informed about sexual intercourse or masturbation, since Digimon did not have the innate desire to reproduce. The Digimon had a different idea about life or death, where they would rebirth as eggs once again; there was no need to reproduction among the Digimon, not that Taichi knew of, anyway...

Deep in thought and still shell-shocked, he failed to answer Yamato’s question. Yamato’s eyes were glazed over, leering at him, whilst trying to avert his gaze.

Holyfuckingshit. He momentarily forgot that he was still completely undressed and looked like he was preparing himself to get fucked, almost like he was reenacting a scene from a badly filmed porno, where the lines and movements were awkward and unnatural, and in no way feasible.

But here they were, in this very awkward and uncomfortable position, where if someone were to walk in, they would probably excuse themselves and wash their eyes out with bleach, seeing the two of them in this weirdly erotic scene. 

“ _H-how did you get in here_?” stuttered Taichi, once he finally regained his sense of composure, as he hastily grabbed the tissue and the blankets from Yamato’s shaky hands. 

Yamato, still flushed, looked away and mumbled in response, “ _I came to check up on you, because I was worried. I was at the front door and I heard noises, and the door was unlocked so I got worried that something had happened and rushed in.._.”

Oh my god. Was he that loud that Yamato heard him from outside? Even though he had muffled his voice by bitting his pillow? It was a good thing none of his neighbors came knocking... Taichi would probably plan his funeral, if his parents or Hikari came home as he was doing this too...

“ _Um... Can you go outside for now, so I can change?_ ” said Taichi, before Yamato had caught him off guard, embracing him.

“ _Taichi, I just wanted to clarify, that earlier, I wasn’t telling the entire truth,_ ” said Yamato, with his face in Taichi’s shoulder.

“ _Yamato_...” whispered Taichi, intending to reply before he was interrupted by a gasp coming from the open crack of his bedroom door.

Hikari had gotten home, and neither of them heard her walk in, nor the sound of the front door unlocking.

“ _Onii-chan...I was going to ask you if you wanted anything from the store, but you seem busy... Hello to you as well, Yamato-san..._ ” squeaked out Hikari, with her cheeks rosy and scarlet, especially since she just walked into what she presumed as a moment of intimacy between the two teen boys. After all, they were at the time of their late adolescence, with raging hormones and complicated feelings. Hikari wasn’t one to judge, but the two of them definitely thought in unison that she was definitely going to text Takeru about this later...

Well, their suspicions were quickly confirmed, basically in the entire 2 minutes that Hikari had stopped by to the apartment. She probably only came back in the first place to ask Taichi what he wanted and to probably fetch her reusable bag. To boot, once the young brunette left, the two of them could hear the stream of giggles coming from her, accompanied by a series of beeps, presumably from a chain of texts between her and Takeru...

Their reputations were over, and their devious younger siblings would be the cause of it, even though the two had not even done anything together. 

“ _So, um... I’ll go out in the living room now, so you can get dressed and we can talk_?” said Yamato, stammering, walking towards the door. He had jumped away from Taichi, when Hikari had ruined the mood earlier, on a whim. 

So, Taichi was then left on his bed, with a crumpled up tissue with his the remains of the lube and come on his hands, now in a defeated position. 

At least in his case, he had not walked in on Yamato jacking off... Instead, Yamato had a full show with a bloopers reel at the end. If his hands weren’t soiled, he would be face palming and probably also screaming into his pillow. 

Gee, hopefully Hikari wouldn’t put him on blast. Knowing her, Takeru probably already knows and the two of them are making mean threads about the two of them. Their siblings really were deceivingly innocent upon first glance, but they were true devils in disguise.

—

** hikari:  😩 teeks guess what?!??? [3:05PM] **

** tk: whats up  😎 **

** hikari: YOU WOULDN’t GUESS WHAT I JUST WALKED INTO.......LMFAOOOOOOOOO [3:06PM] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really spoil you all with my frequent updates so thank u for spoiling me with your feedback and your attention <3 hope you all enjoy


	11. shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato Ishida was unapologetic in all facets of his life; he was an honest man, and he valued integrity. Yet, in this moment, as he sat on the Yagami family’s plush couch, he couldn’t help but feel shame in his bones, for the little shred of dignity he had left at this point.

Yamato sunk in shame on the couch. shaking his head to detract his thoughts of Taichi, especially in his rather promiscuous position... He couldn’t find himself sitting in that room any longer, especially as his erection was hard as rock; it was uncomfortably pushing against the fabric of his school uniform, throbbing and growing increasingly apparent, so he had to do something fast. Sure, out of basic decency, he had given Taichi the blankets and tissue to clean and cover himself, but he was only human...

With the sounds he heard in the room, as well as the stench of sex, how could he not get hard?!? It didn’t help at all that Taichi looked so inviting, and it took all of his strength to not jump Taichi right there (he had to repeat to himself in his head, practically a mantra to survive: consent first, don’t forget that), especially since Taichi had just finished...

In between breaths, the sharp intake that Taichi would take would compensate for his attempts to mask his moans. His wanton, uncontrolled groans were garbled yet melodious to Yamato’s ears, especially as the tenor voice amplified, going from a soft inhale to a perfect crescendo. Even more so, the slapping and puckering of flesh was erotic and something that easily rivaled Yamato’s dirtiest and most explicit wet dreams (those of which he would have often, and why his dad often found it questionable why Yamato needed to do his laundry and wash his sheets so much).

Moreover, the repetitive motion from Taichi’s digits going in and out created squelching sounds, as his tight asshole sucked his fingers in with practiced ease, almost like Taichi had done this for a while now. The thought of that made Yamato’s member spring to life once again, before he tried shutting it down by calming himself with meditation techniques and relaxation exercises he learned from the internet, especially after the motorbike boner fiasco. His arousal remained persistent as ever, and Yamato gathered his palms together, clasping it before he chanted a series of prayers and promised an unnamed deity he would atone for his sins from his past, nonvirtuous life that brought him to this point.

The erratic tempo of Taichi’s breaths mixed with the moments where he was so overly consumed with pleasure that air was trapped in his throat. Taichi’s shocked, doe-like eyes stared right at him, which excited Yamato, as it seemed like the brunette’s pleasure grew exponentially with his presence in the room, as demonstrated when the brunette’s lithe body began to convulse violently, overcome with pleasure. Replaying the scene in his head was borderline addictive, especially as he recalled the moment where Taichi’s shallow breaths came to a halt, with his mouth stretched wide open before a series of moans and cries emitted and escaped his throat, as come spilled into his hands. Even when he had already come, Taichi’s clumsy fingers, slick with lubricant from the tip to his knuckles, persistently pressed in and out,pushing at his prostate with an eagerness and utmost desperation that Yamato felt was akin to the bursting, inextinguishable flames that his desire for Taichi embodied.

In short, Taichi was hot as hell, and Yamato had a case of the blue balls, straining against the fabric of his pants, painfully pushing against the metal of his zipper.

Accounting for all of that stimulation within the two minutes Yamato had first appeared, it took all of Yamato’s fortitude to not whip his dick out and enjoy himself in the moment (ew, okay he knew that his thoughts were raunchy and awfully perverse and he probably would never see the light of day if he ever revealed this, but his mind was his safe space... He didn’t need any more judgment than he already got, thank you very much). 

He got hard just from the object of his affection merely clinging onto him while he was driving, just as a reminder that his hormones did not give a single fuck about the last bits he had left of his pride or his dignity. Even though it was an innocent gesture, Taichi holding onto him while biking drove him mad to the point he had to let out some steam in the bathroom, fully well knowing his friend was in the living room... So in this situation, if he hadn’t escaped or if Hikari didn’t interrupt, Yamato didn’t know what would have happened. Taichi’s form and slender frame made Yamato’s throat dry, and left him parched; his toned legs were tantalizing, and his tender thighs made Yamato want to press his lips in the innermost of Taichi’s soft, pliable flesh, to feel the brunette squirm under him. He wanted to pin the brunette down and make him scream for more, more than what his own fingers could offer and for Yamato to fuck him so good that he cries out his name and the neighbors start sending in complaints and—

Hell, it was a miracle that he even managed to think of a plan to get the hell out of there in the first place. It was clear that he needed to, especially with how muddled his thoughts were at the moment, otherwise things may have gotten even messier, given the little self-restraint he had in the first place.

Yamato was not proud, but at least he was honest. Didn’t he deserve credit for at least that much? 

He practically was about to come in his pants from seeing that visual fantasy he’s had of Taichi since ages ago (probably since his sexual awakening when he realized he was bi but he had eyes only for Taichi) actually come into life before his very own eyes. If Yamato were to talk to his younger self, he’d probably call bullshit on his older self and that this incident would have a 1 out of 500 million chance of ever occurring... 

His thoughts were quickly yet sadly cut off short, as Taichi cleared his throat, folding his arms, with his eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. With arms crossed, standing before Yamato, was Taichi who was now dressed in a baggy navy sweater, with grey shorts underneath. He still had his knee socks on, which Yamato noted, as it was the only thing which Yamato observed that the brunette kept on during his little session. Yamato made sure to keep a mental note of that, whenever he wanted or needed to let off some steam. This was valuable information.

Taichi’s face looked stern but his complexion was still flushed scarlet red, from his cheeks to the tip of his nose, extending from his ears to his upper chest. Even when mad, Taichi was fucking adorable, even when he was being insufferable, and Yamato would probably never admit it, but this reaction made all those arguments worthwhile (and the idea of him and Taichi having angry sex was always a plus too, not that Yamato would ever admit it to Taichi).

“ _You better explain yourself, Ishida.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom
> 
> can you believe this chapter is only the span of 5 minutes? me neither
> 
> this is practically like an nsfw dragon ball z fight scene with how slow things are moving


	12. unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi has a couple of unexpected guests. Oops. It wouldn’t be the first time he forgot to set a couple of alarms or to check if the door was actually locked or not.

Okay, what the fuck had just happened?

Summarizing what had just happened to him, only hours ago, Yamato was crying to him on the rooftop. 

Cue to him also getting very sad, to the point he decided, fuck it, and he went home because he didn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment. Then he showered, put on some music, then decided he was too tired to start studying, but he was bored out of his mind. Then, after he checked his surroundings to make sure that no one was home, he closed his door, to make sure Miko wouldn’t come in his room as he was doing the deed. He remembered from an article on the Internet, while he was looking up ways to masturbate more effectively and to enhance the sensational experience, he saw that wearing socks would make the overall feeling more sensual, and intensify his pleasure. 

Since that didn’t require any special tools or money, Taichi decided he would try it out. Looking through his drawer, he settled on his knee socks, since they covered the most skin, which the article emphasized was important to keep his legs warm, so that he could be comfortable and become less self-conscious as he was learning more about his body. 

Then, he started getting really into it, after he had taken off most of his clothes, starting off with his nipples, rubbing and pinching them til they were more sensitive to the touch, and visibly pinker. He then hesitantly took off his boxers, fiddling with the bottle of lube he had gotten from his drawer, squeezing a dime’s worth onto his fingers. 

He warmed it up by rubbing his finger tips together, before he laid down on his back. He started trying to jerk himself off, but he didn’t feel aroused per say. He didn’t really get turned on from porn, since the actors seemed so fake and the scripted lines were god awful, so he avoided that. 

Then, guiltily, he started thinking about Yamato, whose baritone voice calmed him, yet excited him at the same time, always leaving him wanting for more. Whether it be through his gentle brushes, soft looks, or through the multitude of fist fights they had, Taichi craved Yamato’s touch and focus. He wanted Yamato, even if Yamato was unaware of his feelings or he knew and simply didn’t reciprocate. 

Either way, even though he slightly felt guilty, he started imagining that it was Yamato who was gripping at his member, gripping at his shaft and tugging it with the right amount of pressure, fully well knowing that Taichi loved it when he was rough with him. As he imagined Yamato’s presence by his side, he then thought of possibly trying to pleasure himself in other ways. 

The Yamato in his fantasy whispered to him, saying the following words which left Taichi dizzy, “ _I want to see you on your knees, touching yourself, as you finger yourself, counting from one finger all the way to three fingers in front of me. Can you do that for me Taichi?”_

Taichi nodded, before getting up from his resting position, whimpering as the cold draft hit his back and his bottom was left out in the open. 

The Yamato of his imagination continued on, saying, “ _Now, Taichi, what did I say_?”

Taichi responded, mumbling the following words, “ _You said you want me to touch myself.”_

Yamato hummed, proceeding to say, “ _Well, be more specific. What did I want you to do_?” with attitude, just as he did when Kuseno-sensei would call on him during class.

Taichi wanted to bury his face into his pillow and shun himself from the rest of the world, as he was rendered silent, refusing to answer Yamato’s question.

Yamato clicked his tongue, shaking his head and finger before chastising him, “ _Taichi, are you going to be a good boy and start fucking yourself, or shall I take matters into my own hands?”_

Taichi, in response, said, “ _Okay, I’ll do it... I just feel embarrassed with you watching me like that_ ,” with tears threatening to trickle out of his inner tear ducts, from the mixture of humiliation and intensity he was feeling at the moment.

The brunette proceeded to pour more lube into his hands, before pressing his fingertips slowly into his rear end, shifting his position so that he could comfortably reach behind him whilst simultaneously rubbing his lower half. His thighs began to tremble, as his legs were holding the majority of his weight, as he began to push the first digit in.

“ _One...finger,_ ” said Taichi, to which Yamato smirked at in response.

He then began to push the second finger in, with increasing friction and force, rubbing his inner walls, til he got comfortable enough to push them all the way through, all the way to his knuckles.

Yamato chuckled, then said, “ _Well_?”

Taichi pouted, visibly sulking at the blond, to which the blond looked at him with expectantly.

“ _Two_ ,” whispered Taichi, muffling himself, with his face into his pillow, with excess saliva threatening to spill out his mouth, onto the covers of his pillow.

“ _Good boy, Taichi. Now try angling your fingers a little, so you can hit that special spot you read about so intently, during those sleepless nights you’ve been having recently, when you would be thinking about me_ ,” said Yamato, guiding the brunette with no embarrassment or shame whatsoever.

“ _Okay_ ,” replied Taichi, as he started angling his fingers, to which he began to arch his back, from the heightened sense of pleasure he felt at the tips of his fingers, with the waves of pleasure overcoming him from head to toe. He began to pant, as his breath quickened alongside the pace of his fingers, going in and out and the suction of the ring of his asshole tightly wrapped around his fingers, practically ensuring that they would eventually go back in, so that Taichi could hit that same spot that made him weak in his knees and his face hot. 

“ _Now Taichi, can you start doing a third_? You’re doing so well so far, if you go further, I’ll give you a special reward,” said Yamato, with visible mischief. Taichi’s eyelids fluttered close, as he braced himself for the third, stretching his hole even wider for Yamato to see. 

“ _Three...that was the third finger_ ,” breathed out Taichi, barely catching his breath as the digits altogether consumed him, taking over his senses as his vision blurred, concentrating on the sudden intrusion, as his pain intermingled with his spurts of pleasure.

He was so caught up with what was happening, that he failed to notice that the real Yamato had come into his room, and he had seen what Taichi was doing, in the privacy of his own home. 

Great. 

Guilt settled in, seeping into his conscience, as he recalled that Yamato had seen everything, with his orgasm scream and his butt ass naked body, aside from his socks, which now Yamato probably thought he had a kink for, and Hikari had also seen the two of them hugging, which worsened as the stench of sex and bodily fluids from his little session had filled the room. He needed to aerate his room before his parents came home, and before Hikari could further use this as blackmail material.

Taichi visibly deflated, as he took in and processed what had just happened before him, slowly but surely, processing the exact events and the current state he was in. 

He had barely just wiped off the excess lube off his fingers and the semen on his other hand, grimacing at the sheer absurdity of it all. He felt icky, now that he wasn’t caught up in the heat of the moment, seeing the remains of his session left on the tissue. Gross.

Only a few meters away, was his newfound crush, his close friend and practically other half, Yamato Ishida, who had just so conveniently appeared in his apartment. To add on, he was so adamant on making his entrance without knocking or seeing if Taichi had his door closed for good reason or not, coming into his room right when Taichi had finally reached his limit... Taichi shook his head, as thoughts filled his head of Yamato being a witness to how Taichi had come from the mixed sensations of his fingers massaging his prostate, and with his palm gripping at his dick.

Once he made sure Yamato left, he was definitely going to call Koushiro and ask him for advice. Koushiro always knew what to do.

First off, he had to deal with the elephant in the room. A blonde, blue-eyed elephant to be exact.

Looking around the room to see if anything was clean, Taichi pulled on a pair of boxers and a clean pair of grey shorts. Then, to cover his bare chest, he settled for the navy hoodie he had hanging on the rack beside his door, and began trekking out to the living room, despite his uncertainties and how entirely unreal this situation was. Adrenaline and fear fueled his steps, but Taichi knew that he had to be firm with Yamato, otherwise the other boy would probably not take this confrontation seriously at all. Even though the blonde had the audacity to suddenly come into his house and barge in his room, to only ogle him while he was mid-masturbation, Taichi felt like the boy had come to explain himself, and to clarify any possible misunderstandings that stemmed from the confrontation earlier on the school rooftop. 

Looking out to the living room area, Yamato seemed lost in thought, and Taichi saw a visible bulge in his lower half. God, this was going to be extremely difficult. How could he assert himself to Yamato as the boy presented a raging hard-on in front of him?!? This situation was only exacerbated, by the fact that Taichi knew that Yamato’s current situation was directly because of his actions... Taichi felt a moral dilemma: he was equally mortified and actually kind of pissed at Yamato, but he was also kind of...excited. He reveled in the thought that he had that much power over Yamato, whether it be through the surprise boner from last time, or seeing how largely uncomfortable Yamato was on his couch, after seeing him naked and fingering himself... It was exhilarating, knowing that his crush may have feelings for him, even if it wasn’t confirmed for now. 

So when he had first mustered up the strength to speak to Yamato, he didn’t expect to hear a series of polite, yet firm knocks on the door.

_ “Taichi-san, are you pulling a prank on me?”  _

The familiar voice sounded eerily like Koushiro... Wait.

It was 3:50PM, which meant that he was twenty minutes late to the study session that he and Koushiro had planned! How had he not realized? Shaking his head, he realized he did not turn on the alarm on his phone as a reminder, and that’s why he was in this predicament now.

Yamato was still sitting on the couch, unsure what he should do.

“ _Maybe, I can come another time, and we can talk, Taichi,_ ” commented the blond, visibly flustered, especially with the stubborn nature of his little “friend”.

“ _Yeah, maybe you should go_ ,” retorted Taichi, averting his eyes from Yamato, deliberately avoiding eye contact from the former. 

“ _Taichi-san_!” shouted Koushiro, from the other side of the door.

“ _Coming_!” shouted Taichi, as he ran towards the door, opening it for Koushiro.

“ _Well, it took you long enough, why did you take so long and ignore my texts_?” flippantly said Koushiro, obviously upset at Taichi’s tardiness. Koushiro was a busy man after all, given he was practically busy as a full-time CEO and a high school student attending university at the same time. The redhead appeared stressed, and his outfit was in slight disarray. Oops.

Koushiro peered over Taichi’s shoulder, and he saw the pair of shoes and distinct blond hair belonging to Yamato. 

“ _Oh, I didn’t know you had Yamato-san over. Is that why you were so preoccupied you didn’t answer my calls and texts_?” said Koushiro, with growing annoyance.

“ _I’ll be leaving now, anyway. Bye Taichi. Bye Koushiro,_ ” muttered Yamato, as he quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his keys, leaving the two alone at the front door.

Taichi sighed deeply, and Koushiro, despite his stress and irritation towards the brunette at the moment, asked out of concern, “ _Did something happen?”_

This was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kou and he’s so sick of their shit. thanks to everyone for showering me with kind comments and for following up on this story literally everyday!! im glad you all are having a fun time reading this 🤯 who would’ve guessed i would already exceed 20k words?? 
> 
> also expect this fic to either time skip or be so slow that literally only a minute has passed in the scene


	13. entropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato Ishida is a multi-faceted young man. Contrary to his clean-cut image, as the dashingly handsome lead singer to Knife of Day, his mind is equally filthy as the shared apartment he lives in with his dad. 
> 
> Puberty can’t be blamed for this case.

Leaving the Yagami residence, Yamato ignored the chatter between the red head and the brunette, trying to focus on his own personal problem at the moment. It was a blessing in disguise that Koushiro had turned up, since he did not know whether he could carry out a full, coherent conversation with Taichi or not with his ever so apparent friend, whose presence was made well known. especially in these unwanted situation. Yay. Good to know that his reproductive organs were working hard and functioning well. A little too hard, in Yamato’s opinion... 

In these prime years, Yamato had always thought that his life would be a lot simpler. He would have a cute girlfriend and Gabumon at his side, his parents weren’t divorced, and he would have a scholarship that granted him a spot to his ideal university, so that he would be an honorary member of JAXA as an astronaut, or he would be on the list of top artists as of the late 2000s. 

Yet, his life was quite the contrary, disproving every preconceived notion he had as a young boy. He hadn’t dated at all yet, he was in love and constantly pining for his best friend who he wasn’t even sure had feelings for him in the first place(but maybe? Yamato was hopeful since he did get to see Taichi writhing in pleasure muttering his name after all),  Gabumon couldn’t come to the human world and was stuck in the Digital World for now until Koushiro was able to establish a network that allowed for the Digimon to safely cross, his parents were still very much divorced, and there weren’t any scholarships waiting at his disposal. 

Overall, it was kind of bleak and Yamato was not in the best of moods. Checking his phone, he realized he had forgotten to reply to the rest of his band mates. Fuck. Now scratch that record label deal and press release statement, because he barely had it together at the moment when meeting up with the rest of his group. 

The texts read: “ _Yo Yamato, practice is going to be cancelled since they’re using the band room for some performance that’s going to happen later in the week. We’ll see you later this week_.” [2:50PM]

Great. That was one good thing that came out of this day, as miserable as it was in the beginning. He poured his heart out to Taichi (well, not entirely) on the rooftop and then was greeted with the decadent surprise of Taichi on fours on his own bed, then Koushiro came over and basically cockblocked them. Now, he needed to try to maneuver himself onto his motorbike without crushing his own balls in the process, and drive home safely with his raging hard on. Again.

Sighing, Yamato muttered curses to himself, vowing to atone for his past mistakes, and he made a mental note to talk to his dad about possibly looking for exorcists to ward off any negative energy or spirits that might be following him to wreak such havoc in his life. Was peace and quiet never an option?!

All he wanted was to be able to live as a normal teenager or young adult, without risking his entire reputation in each social interaction he had with his crush. Hopefully his dad wouldn’t pry too much and ask why; Yamato was not eager to hear another Sex Ed TED talk from his dad, and he wasn’t planning on sitting for another one any time soon. 

—

Somehow, he dashed through the streets of Odaiba and managed to get home safe, without causing any accidents or scratches on the way. Yamato proceeded to thank god, or any deities out there, since he made it back in one piece. He was terrified of accidentally running over someone, given how he was pushing on a fine thin line, between manslaughter and the accepted maximum speed limit, with how fast he was going on the road. 

Upon his return, when he unlocked the front door, the waft coming from the door made him sick and queasy; the mixture of the odors coming from the kitchen and living room contributed to the overall, over-encompassing stench which hit him so hard, that he nearly fell backwards. Holy shit, his shared apartment with his dad was disgusting. It was revolting, unfit for company...

These past few days or weeks, Hiroaki had been especially swamped at work, especially since many of his TV producers were overcome with grief over the death of a renowned director, who they had been in close contact with for a project that Yamato was not aware of. 

His own excuse for not keeping tidy was the fact that prep school, band practice, and his overall issues with Taichi, of course. He was a growing teenage boy, so his priorities definitely put housework and cooking last, contrary to what the others thought of him. 

Sure, he knew how to cook when they had been in the Digital World as children, but that was out of necessity! He wasn’t some fucking Gordon Ramsay level type of chef; as long as he had a recipe and the needed ingredients, he could whip up something but it wouldn’t be like...five star dining type of food. Sometimes, him and his dad were lucky if the food in the fridge didn’t get moldy or questionable in quality... 

Yamato didn’t enjoy cooking, he only did it out of necessity and he only mastered three recipes: instant noodles, curry, and omurice. That was it. That was his trifecta. Ask him for anything else, and you would be set up for disappointment and end up ordering takeout. That’s why he and Hiroaki had the number for the local pizza joint memorized; they were practically regulars at this point, where they knew the deliverers on the job on whichever day of the week. Their favorite was this one guy who would come in with a different joke each time, and he would rarely initiate small talk. It was great.

To add on, the reason why he hated cooking so much at times was because of how dishes would easily accumulate in the sink. It would easily evolve into a mess in the kitchen, if he were to try to cook any other dish aside from the basic essentials, which he could do in one pot or pan. 

There have been times where the Ishida residence was rather inhospitable for those with weak immune or respiratory systems, but to be honest, Yamato would rather fight the Digital Dark Masters than wash the heap of dishes that resulted from weeks of neglect... Clearly, this was not Yamato’s finest moment, but at least he didn’t necessarily have any frequent visitors. 

So, this enabled his and his dad’s filthy lifestyle, and it was a tad bit shameful, but Yamato didn’t care that much...unless matters concerned the brunette obviously. To Yamato’s defense, any normal person would get embarrassed about their guilty habits that they would normally only show in the comfort of their own home, if the object of their affections had come to find out. 

Him and his dad lived in a dysfunctional environment, with clothes occasionally scattered and expired food left in the fridge, but they thrived off of entropy okay?! Not everyone needed structure and crisp cupboards or perfect sets of silverware or a cleared out dish rack; to Yamato, he felt he had better things to do... 

He was a bachelor, after all. He and his dad lived in the apartment like it was a bachelor pad, freed from any nagging whatsoever. Also, this wasn’t even the worst of it all! There had been times that dishes were stacked up to their neck, and their laundry basket had gotten so full that Yamato nearly ran out of his boxer briefs, that he had begun to question whether anyone would notice if he went commando or not... This was even after he had already switched his underwear inside out, to maximize each pair’s use. At least he kept his sheets consistently clean, though....

Ugh, on the topic of Taichi, it was Yamato’s ill-timed fate, which had only exacerbated the clusterfuck they were already in. Yamato buried his head in shame, surrounded by the clutter around him, and with his impure thoughts shrouding his insecurities and concerns surrounding Taichi. 

There were times where he’d lose control of himself and let out his frustrations on Taichi, or he’d be so timid and unable to move. In the earlier series of events, his behavior was the latter; he was frozen in time, seeing Taichi in ways he never expected to see the boy in before. 

It secretly made him giddy inside, knowing that he had caused such a wide range of reactions and sparked such emotions within the teen, that Yamato couldn’t help but obsess over. Yamato remained scatter brained and largely unfocused, no matter what time, when the brunette would get mentioned, or what the content of the conversation was even about. He knew he placed a huge emphasis on Taichi’s opinion, and perhaps he expected too much out of the brunette, Yamato was affected by Taichi in ways the other probably could never comprehend.

Thus, his image mattered a lot when concerning the brunette. Even though he hated cleaning, he tried to make the place look less...horrifying, to say the least.

Even then, when Taichi came over, he didn’t seem to say anything... Hopefully that meant he either didn’t seem to care, rather than being too polite to call out the blond.

Yamato was not exactly the textbook definition of an impressionable guy, but he definitely was an overly-conscious young man, especially when the young male with the overly fluffy brown hair crossed paths with him around Odaiba.

Yamato was a lovestruck fool, but at least his guilty pleasures and gross lifestyle habits remained a secret for now. Or so he hoped it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch adventure 02 episode 17. then we can talk about yam’s house habits lmao
> 
> truly an iconic scene between the takashida bros and hiroaki.
> 
> please comment below what you anticipate next ;) keep the comment section poppin yall


End file.
